The Daughter of a Prime
by DarkWolfDragon1313
Summary: A girl moves to Jasper navada, only to be haunted by the memories of her father's sudden, tradgic, death, and haunted by other memories, that causes her to be dragged into their war. The autobots will have there hands full, trying to mend her broken heart, dealing with the war, and Optimus might just become something more to the girl. What is her connection to the 13 primes? TFP
1. The new girl Draco

_**Disclaimer! I do not own anything of Transformers. Transformers belong to Hasbro and their rightful owners. All I own is my orignial characters. Rated M, due too language because there will be some swearing, cartoon violence, and the fact i am just paranoid. Please be nice since this is my first Transformers Prime Story.**_

* * *

_**The new girl's POV:**_

Hi my name is Draco Ariel Waters, I'm a seventeen year old, a white caucasian, human female, who is five foot ten in height, with a very slender angelic looking form, I had natural born razor sharp vampire like fangs in my mouth, I also had natural long razor sharp claw like fingernails that a demon would have, and yes my name, really is Draco. Even though my name is normally a boy's name, and yeah i know my name means Dragon or it's translated as Dragon.

Anyways my hair is naturally, spikey, black in color with natural bright crimson red highlights. My hair style is in the similiar style as Zexion's from the kingdom hearts videogame series, only spikier and slightly longer. My eye color is a natural ruby red color. How or why no idea, just how i was born i guess. Anyways I'm a tomboy, meaning i don't wear dresses or skirts. Absoultly hate wearing them unless I have too. I supposingly have a strange looking mark on my back that looks like a dragon.

I always wear dark colors, and no i'm not a goth. Though I could easilly pass for a goth. I have been mistaken more then once for a boy, because of my name, personality, and my fighting skills. I have a habbit of getting into fights, true I wont start a fight, but i will finish one any way possible. My father taught me to never start a fight but too finish one. Dad also taught me millitary combat moves, I have taken martial arts since I was little, besides picking up a few moves here and there over the years. I'm basically not someone you want too piss off or get into a fight with.

Anyways I was wearing a black leather jacket, over a black sleeveless shirt, black jeans, and black boots. My leather jacket had silver flames on it that took the form of of a dragon on the back of it, the jacket it self was long and reached down too my ankles like a trench coat. I had silver dragon shaped earrings on and around my neck was a silver chain that held my father's millitary tags and a silver cresent moon pendent with a dragon wrapped around it.

Anyways I'm your normal, average, teenage high school, american, tomboy with family issues. You see my father died a few weeks ago, he had a sudden heart attack, and he died in front of me as I tried too help him, as I stayed on the phone with 911 until help arrived. However he was dead, before the paramedics arrived to save his life, he died right beside me. They tried too bring him back...but it was too late. He had alot of health issues, I knew I would one day loose my father, but I never exspected it too be this soon, and now I can't help but feel like it's all my fault he died, since i was right there powerless to do anything too save him despite my best efforts.

I lived with my father since my parents were devorced, and the fact my relationship with my mother was not good at all. I hadn't spoken to her in over a year or two let alone seen her. Grandma is an emotional wreck right now, since she had just lost a son, gained full custody of me, and to make matters worse when i was about four, her husband, my grandpa died from liver failure. We also just moved too Jasper Navada. Not my idea of fun, considering I grew up mostly in New York City, i'm a city girl. My mother lived somewhere in Canada or Vermont I think. It's been awhile since i last seen or talked to her.

Anyways so today is my first day at my new high school. So far I am not impressed. I walk towards the school with my black messenger bag slung over my shoulder. My cellphone is in my jeans pocket along with my house keys and wallet. Students look at me in confusion, curiousity, and surprise i think. I can hear them whispearing in the halls about me. I don't care what they say or think of me. I'm too busy lost in my own thoughts about what happened to my father, and now I was paranoid as well as worried about my grandmother. Hell, I don't even think my mother even knows my dad, her ex-husband is dead. I let out a fustrated sigh and head too my first class. Trying to focus on the present and not focus on the past.

The questions of what if i could have done this or that, keep haunting me. Those thoughts would most likely haunt me forever, along with my broken heart. Did I mension how I hate math? No? Well I do, it is so boring, since i already know this stuff all ready. I sit beside a sixteen year old boy with messy black hair. Out of the corner of my eye I catch his name on the the corner of his school work, Jackson Darby. He's struggling with his math homework, and we were allowed too pair up to work together. I decided to do something nice, and help him out. I might as well try to make some new friends. "Need help?" I asked him.

He jumps at the sudden question, and looks at me. He appears surprised by my offer to help him. "Uh yeah...I could use some help...I'm Jack Darby." He said holding out his hand towards me.

"Draco Waters, the new student." I said shaking his hand. He gives me a weird look, and I sigh in annoyance. I should be use to this. "Yeah i'm a girl, with a name usually picked out for a boy. Got a problem with that?" I narrowed my eyes a bit at him. I could be pretty intimidating at times.

"What?! No...Sorry, it's just surprising, that's all. Really." Jack said looking panic striken that he upset me. He didn't, but I do get annoyed at how people often think i'm a boy because of my name.

"Relax, Jack...It's fine, I get that question a lot, besides the fact that I often get mistaken for a boy alot as well. It gets annoying as well as being fustrating. Anyways if you want, I can help you with your math homework." I said simply with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Uh sure, and thanks Draco." Jack said with a smile.

"No problem." I said as I moved my desk closer to his as we started working together on our homework. Somehow Jack and I became friends, I'm guessing. Not really sure if we are friends just yet, but hey having someone to talk to is nice. Turned out while were working on the homework together. We started chatting about other stuff, getting to know one another better, and compairing our school scheduals. I advoided family questions. Thankfully Jack never noticed or if he did he said nothing about it.

Turns out that I had the same classes as Jack, minus two classes, Art and Chorus class. Not that big of a deal, considering it made things alot easier for me, considering the fact, that I was not use too my new school, and Jack even showed me where the Art class room and where the Chorus classroom was at. At lunch Jack introduced me too his two friends Miko and Raf.

Miko started firing questions at me so fast, it was hard too tell what the heck she was saying. Yet, I somehow managed too answer Miko's questions fully. 1. yes I can play guitar, piano, drums, and I can even sing. 2. yes, My eyes are naturally red and yes this is my natural hair color no, hair dyes. 3. Yes I'm girl despite my name. 4. I prefer the bands called DragonForce and Nightwish over Smash Monkey. And lastly My favorite color is red. This girl is hyper in my opion, and memo to self keep her far away from sugar and caffine.

Raf however was more interested in my Laptop, when i took it out of my messenger bag to work on some homework, while i ate my lunch. We mostly talked about computers though. I got my computer skills from my father, since he was a retired NAVY Electronics Technician as an E6. All i can ay about Raf, is that he is a genius on a scary advance level. He might be young but he's very intelligent.

Jack, and I had talked durring our classes when we could about motorcycles and cars. I knew a little bit about them, from what my father had taught me and what i had researched off the internet. I guess the school day, wasn't so terribly bad, since i think I made three new friends. However I haven't been able to smile or laugh truely because my father died. That has basically robbed me of my happiness.

After school I walked with Jack to where his motorcycle was located at. When I noticed Jack's motorcycle, I was very impressed with it. However i was not familiar with the make or model though. The face like symbol on the bike looked strangely familiar too me somehow. However i can't remember, where I seen that symbol before though but i have before, more then once. I'm pulled out of my thoughts as Miko, and Raf's voices catch my attention.

"See ya tomorrow Draco!" Raf and Miko said before they dissappeared inside a green Hummer and yelow/black custom made sports car.

"Latter." I said as I waved bye too them, just before the vechicles leave. Soon it was just Jack, and Me standing there. Jack looked at me with a serious but curious look. I know that look only too well. He noticed that I don't seem to smile or laugh. He's going to question me about it, I just know it.

"I noticed you don't seem to smile or laugh. Why is that?" Jack asked me. Yep I knew it. I sighed as I looked at him not really sure what else to say.

"I wish i could, but I just can't bring myself to smile or laugh. It's a long story...to sum it all up, I have some personal issues, that I rather not talk about right now. Anyways nice bike Jack." I said with a smile.

"Thanks...listen if ya like i can give ya a lift sometime, Draco. I mean I know you're new here, and well I could show around...sometime." Jack offered.

"Thanks Jack...but for right now, i'll just walk...My grandma is waiting for me. I'll keep the offer in mind though, Maybe latter...anyways see ya tomorrow Jack." I said as I walked away and headed home. I kept thinking about that face like symbol. I know for a fact i have seen that symbol before. Question was where have I seen that symbol before? I arrive home and my grandma is inside making dinner. She turns too look at me with a kind smile. She knows my father's death was weighing heavy on my heart on my shoulders.

"Welcome home, Squeaker." Grandma says in a soft voice. She used my father's pet name for me. When i was a baby i supposingly squeaked alot instead of crying. So dad use too call me Squeaker. The memories almost bring tears to my eyes, but I force myself not too. I refuse too cry, I have done too much of that lately.

"Hi grandma. what's for dinner?" I asked with a forced smile. Grandma's smile slowly dissappears when she sees my forced smile.

"Chicken stew." Grandma said. "Draco, what happened...wasn't your fault...You need too stop feeling this guilt...for your father's sake...if not for me...You did everything you could...no one is prepared for these types of things. Stop trying to bottle up your emotions its not healthy. Anyways Dinner first...homework right after that...then you can do what you wish until bed." I let my fake smile fall. I just nod to what my grandma just said. I let my mind replay the haunting memory of my father's death, that refuses too stop playing in my head. His eyes held fear in them, that much i remember before he lost conciousness and slipped away.

To be continued...


	2. The Dream Mark

_**Disclaimer is the same as on the 1st chapter of the sory. I do not own anything other then my oc characters, all Transformers belong to their rightful owners of Hasbro.**_

* * *

_**Draco's Pov:**_

"Draco!" Grandma raises her voice at me pulling me out of my thoughts. I blink at her as she sighs in annoyance. "You really need too stop spacing out like that. It's unsettling. Now go set the table." She said.

"Sorry grandma..." I offered a small appology to her as I go set up the table for us. Granma carries the hot stew pot over to the table, and carefully scoops out two bowls of hot chicken stew for us. We then eat dinner in uneasy silence, not knowing what else too say to each other.

"So how was school?" Grandma asks me.

"Boring but okay I guess...I might have even made a few new friends, named Miko, Raf and Jack." I answer.

"That's good...However you looked troubled by something, something that has nothing to do with your father's death...do you want to talk about it?" she asked in a serious voice her dark blue eyes holding concern in them behind her glasses. Her long grey hair pulled up into a tight bun. She might have been 75 years old in age...but she really looked no older then a woman in her late 50's to early 60's.

"...It's nothing...just a weird symbol i saw on a motorcycle today." I said before I discribed the symbol to her. Grandma blinks in confusion at what I just discribed to her.

"Okay that is strange...Might just be an imported vechichle or it was just custom made. Don't worry so much about it." Grandma says. I say nothing as we then go back too eating as silence once again hangs over us. After dinner I do my homework, and head to my room. I play on my computer until I grow tired. I eventually take my jewery off, and get ready for bed. I flop down onto my bed and look straight at the photograph of my father on my night stand. Dad's smiling in the picture as he is hugging me tightly in his arms.

"I'm so sorry...Daddy...I'm so sorry...it's my fault...that you're gone..." I said slowly as exhaustion seeps in, I managed too turn off the light, and I fall asleep.

**_The Dream:_**

_Draco found her self standing in complete darkness. "Hello? Anyone there?" She asked looking around. A blinding light then bursts infront of her. She sheilds her eyes from the brightness until the brightness dims a bit so she can unshield her eyes. Standing there is an ancient robotic humanoid. It's peircing blue optics looks down at her. Draco stiffens in disbelief at the being before her. The being's optics soften at her._

_"Draco Ariel Waters." The being said._

_"H-how..." She asked taking a step back._

_"You are destined for something great, Draco. In time you will understand...The thirteen primes and myself have been watching you youngling..."_

_"What the-!?" She screeched in alarm however the being continued talking as though she never said anything._

_"Draco, you were chosen for this destiny...this task was orginally meant for your father...however he insisted that you were the true chosen one, after watching you...we strongly believe that your creator James Natherial Waters, was in deed correct about you being the true chosen one, you will be able to fulfill the lost prophecy of Cybertron..."_

_"Me? Dad chose me for this task?" Draco asked in disbelief. The being nodded._

_"Indeed he did. Draco, you will understand in time...the mark of the 13, now reveals its self on your left shoulder...be careful youngling, danger lerks closer." the being said as __Draco felt a burning sensation on her left shoulder, and sees a strange glowing blue symbol of unknown origin, appear as the light faded the mark appeared too be metal fused into her skin. The pain then hits her and her body collapses too the ground unconcious._

_**Draco's POV:**_

I wake with a start, I almost screamed because of the dream. Takes me a few seconds too relise i am in my bedroom, and that my alarm clock is screaming at me. "That dream...was really weird..." I said under my breath, as I sighed in annoyance. I then turn off my alarm clock, before I get up, gather my clean clothes for today, my earings and the necklace from the other day before i grab them as well. I then head for the rest room too take a shower. That is when I almost really did scream out loud in horror, especially when I see the same mark on my left shoulder as from my dream.

I ran my finger over the mark. It felt just like metal, was even hard like metal, it even looked like metal, so naturally it had to be metal. It was fused comfortibly into my skin, it appeared as though I was just born with this strange metal mark on my arm. I sigh as I get ready for the day, take my shower, dry off, get dressed, put my jewelry on, blow dry my hair, brush my hair, and I brush my teeth. _This is just so weird, I mean really weird. How was this even possible?! _I wondered.

I make sure I have everything for the day. I make my bed, make sure my bedroom is all cleaned up, dirty clothes in the laundry basket, and that everything is in order. I put my leather jacket on, my boots on, I then grab my messenger bag. Grandma is already up. She's sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. "Have a good day at school Draco." Grandma said with a friendly smile.

"Thanks grandma...be safe. You know how too reach me." I said making sure I had my cellphone, and house keys with me. I then head off for school. I decide not too tell grandma, about the dream or the new birth mark I ended up with. I don't need too worry her. She has enough worries as it is. After all this is my problem to deal with, I don't need to drag others into this. I walked all the way to the school alone. I was like a lone wolf after all.

To Be Continued...


	3. The unknown signal

_**Disclaimer is still the same, all Transformers belong to hasbro and their rightful owners, I only own my OCs. Hope you are enjoying the story so far.**_

* * *

_**No one's Pov:**_

Else where at the Autobot base. Ratchet blinks as a unknown signature pops up on the screen, it is not a normal reading on the screens, since it says unknown Organic Cybertronian lifeform has been detected followed by it's location.

"That can't be right or even highly possible!" Ratchet yelled in disbelief starring at the computer screen as he typed on the keyboard as he tried to isolate the signal.

"Ratchet?" Optimus asked as he looked at his friend as he walked over.

"The computer has to be manfunctioning, it picked up a unknown Organic cybertronian life form signature!" Ratchet yelled.

"A WHAT!?" Arcee, Bulkhead and even Bumblebee yelled. Though when Bumblebee had yelled it came out more as beeps.

"How can that be possible? I mean Cybertron has no organic life forms anywhere on our planet." Bulkhead pointed out.

"Normally that would be true Bulkhead. However before our time, Cybertron once did have organic life forms...before they mysterious went exstinc...we have uncovered organic remains before in the past...before the war." Optimus said in a serious voice as he frowned. "We need too locate this being before the decepticons do..."

"One problem with that Optimus the signature just vanished before i could lock onto it, making the task of locating this being a whole lot harder." Ratchet said.

"Then we must keep our optics open, for anything out of the ordinary and wait." Optimus said slowly.

_**"The kids, did mension that they have a new student at school named Draco Waters. I mean I know we saw her briefly but could she be connected to this?"**_ Bumblbee asked.

"If that was the case the signature would have revealed itself much sooner, Bumblebee." Ratchet said with a glare at the computer. "The computer picked up nothing abnormal until now, though it is curious that they get a new student yesterday before this signature appeared."

Optimus was lost in his own thoughts about this, he just hoped the Decepticons haven't yet learned of this being's presence.

_**The Decepticons POV:**_

Megatron's optics widen when he saw the screen when the unknown signature poped up. "Knockout...islocate the signal." He comanded.

"Right away lord Megatron." Knockout said as he turned too lock onto the the signal. before he could lock on it just vanished into thin air. "This is most likely a computer glitch my lord."

"That was no glitch...Knockout!" Megatron snarled as he turned quickly to face him his red eyes blazing in anger.

"Then it would It seem...we have an organic life form too locate." Breakdown said for knockout who practually held his hands up in mock sureender too Megatron.

"Soundwave...moniter the screen if the signal appears again...lock onto it imediately...I want that organic brought to me alive and unharmed." Megatron ordered as Soundwave nodded, just as Archnid just entereed the room.

"My lord, are you really going to bring an organic here?" Arachnid asked as she looked thrilled at the idea of having a possible human on the ship so she could play with...maybe even gain a new trophy.

"Yes...but this organic is from our home world." Megatron said causing Arachnid's jaw to almost drop in disbelief at what she was hearing.

"This is going to be interesting." Knockout said with a dark chuckle.

"We must locate it before the Autobots do." Megatron said before he frowned as he thought about this new turn of events.

To Be Continued...


	4. The inner strength of a dragon

**_Disclaimer located on chapter 1. Also Special Thanks to Allspark Princess._**

* * *

**_Draco's POV:_**

While walking towards the school, I suddenly hissed in pain, and clutched my shoulder as my new birthmark suddenly hurt. The pain felt like I just burned myself on a hot stove or something. Just as quickly as that pain hit me, it vanished without a trace. I just hope too what ever higher force in the universe that this isn't a constant thing or else I'm going to have too do something about it. Like go to the hospital, and have them remove it or something. I really do not wish too envolve others into this mess, and I refuse to go to a hospital unless I absoultly have no other choice.

I sigh in annoyance. "What else could go wrong?" I said out loud under my breath as I finally reached the school.

"Vince! Leave him alone!" Jack yelled.

I just had too tempt fate didn't I? I sigh in annoyance before I turned my head too see what's going on. What I see causes me too glare as I clench my fists tightly at my sides. A teenage boy, about my age was picking on Raf. He was holding Raf off the ground by the front of his shirt. Miko was glarring at Vince and jack looked ready too attack Vince but didn't because he was worried about raf's safety. This teen had to be the school bully or something. A real pretty boy, that most likely thinks he's god's gift to the world or something.

I smirk in amusement. This was going to be fun, especially when i break his pride and the fact he's going to loose badly to a girl. I hated bullies or those that picked on the weak and defenceless.

Insteantly red hot rage and a very strong protective aura came over me. With a snarl, I quickly walked foreward. I really do live up to my name, I was known for having the firey temper of a dragon and viciousness of one whenever i was angry. I really don't have a clue, what they are talking about.

Supposingly, people who have seen my anger, swear up hill, and down hill, that I have the ghostly image of a dragon, over lapping my body, that looks ready too rip someone too shreads with it's powerful razor sharp jaws or with it's powerful razor sharp claws. I knew that I could be very intimidating, and even scary at times but to actually produce a ghostly image of dragon ready too attack someone? I think that was over dramatic.

"What are you gonna do about it Darby?" The teen named Vince taunted Jack.

"Put him down and leave him alone...or else. " I threatened in a low deadly cold, venom laced voice. My tone of voice made them all jump and turn too face me. My eyes narrowed as I held a deadly cold look of raw fury on my face.

"Or else what?" Vince asked.

"You deal with me, where i swear that i'll put you in the hospital, you arrogent prick." I answered coldly. Vince drops Raf and walks towards me. jack and Miko check on raf. He appears okay just shaken up.

"Tch...your not that scary you look rather pathedic. I bet you can't even put a decent fight like a man. You look as weak as Darby over there, Goth boy. You might be the new kid, but your nothing." Vince said to me.

I allowed a slow twisted evil smirk to come across my face in a very creepy demonic cheshire cat like grin like way. "For starters i'm not a boy, and secondly your poking a sleeping female dragon guarding her clutch of eggs. You never wake a sleeping dragon, unless you have a death wish. I'm warning you for the final time, leave Raf, Jack and Miko alone..." I said in the same deadly cold voice.

"You're just a bitch, why don't you go do your make up or something. Oh right the make up would run off your ugly face." Vince said to me as he laughed.

"Why you-" Jack growled. I held out my hand too stop him, and i sent him a look too clearly stay out of this. Jack wisely takes the hint. Raf and Miko are watching us.

"Oh please...is that the best insult you can come up with Vincey?" I asked him. Truthfully I'm really hoping for a fight...too let out some of this bottled up fustration and anger. "Because if it was, hate to tell you this, but that was rather pathedic. Your ugly mug could use some make up though, you might even approve your chances of actually getting a girlfriend, and even then it would be a sheer miracle. she would have to be very desprate or blind to take a creepy jerk like you."

Soon as though words left my mouth. Vince threw a fist at me as he scream, "You bitch!". I caught his fist and with a quick motion, I pull his arm painfully behind his back and force him down too his knees. Vince is screaming in pain as i held him in that position. I was close at easily snapping his arm like a twig. "YOU'RE BREAKING MY ARM!" He shouted in pain as tears form in his eyes. It happened so fast that Miko, Raf, and Jack had to do almost a double take at what I just did.

"Now you listen here, pretty boy. I have been trained in millitary combat, since I was little, I have also taken many forms of martial arts, self defence, and picked up other forms of fighting over the years...I wont start a fight but i will finish one any way possible. You swung at me first you deserve what you get. Part of me is very tempted too break your arm, however I won't. Now kindly get out of my sight and leave my friends alone or else I will put you in the hospital in a full body cast!" I snarled before i release him and take a few steps back.

"You're a freak!" Vince yelled before he ran off craddling his injured arm.

"You still got your ass kicked by a girl!" I yelled after him. Once vince dissappeared inside the school i looked at Jack, Raf and Miko. I stiffen when Miko suddenly hugs me as she's laughing.

"That was so awsome! You so have too show me how you did that! Better yet give me your cell number so we can stay in contact with each other!" Miko said in her hyperness. I resist the urge to ask her if she ate a whole bag of pixistixs or something.

"Thanks Draco, for helping me out..." Raf said with a smile.

"No big...I happen to be protective of my friends..." I said calmly.

"That was awsome...Draco...think you can show me a few moves?" Jack asked me as he smiles.

"Sure why not..." I said slowly.

"You know Draco...you can be kind of scary..." Miko said as we walked into the school.

"I know that..."

"However you really do live up too up to your name though. You really do resemble a dragon when your mad." Miko said smiling. "So how did you end up with the name Draco?"

"...I supposingly have a birthmark on my back that looks like a dragon. My grandfather, my father's dad named me Draco because of it. My parents liked the name and well it just stayed. I guess i do live up too it." I said shrugging my shoulders.

Classes go by rather quickly today. Surprisingly I'm not called to the principal's office for what happened earlier. Durring art class, I had a strange flash back too when I'm very little while i was drawing.

* * *

_**Flash Back:**_

_A small three year old Draco, who had long spikey hair pulled up into a pony-tail wearing a pale blue dress was looking at her grandpa as he was drawing a funny looking symbol. She was holding her stuff animal of a brown/white Fox, named Foxy. A symbol that looked just like the metal mark that was now on Draco's arm. "What's dat, grampy?" little draco asked._

_Her grandpa looked down at her with a small smile. His deep amber color eyes looked at her with pride and amusement. "the mark of the 13 primes."_

_"What's a prime?" Little draco asked._

_"You'll know in time, my little dragon pup. Now then little one, what are you up too?"_

_"I'm playing with Foxy, Grampy! We found a froggy!" Little draco said smiling._

_"A frog?" he asked in disbelief. Little Draco smiles and nods as she runs overto her bucket and reveals a small green frog._

_"Isn't it cool!?" she asks him. Draco's father starts laughing hysterically at his father's exspression._

_"Of course it is sweetie...why don't you show your mommy?" Grandpa said before sending his son a look that clearly said, Shut Up._

_"Okay!" Little draco said as she clutches Foxy close to her before running with the bucket to show her mom her froggy._

_"Told you dad, she acts more like a boy then that of a girl!" Draco's father said laughing at his father's exspression when Little Draco showed him the frog. Draco's mother is afraid of frogs, snakes and mice. Draco's mother screams at the sight of the_ frog.

* * *

_**Draco's pov:**_

I snap myself from the memory, and I look down at the peice of paper i was drawing on before. i almost gasp in disblief. There on the peice of paper was a relistic drawing of the same robotic humanoid I saw from my dream. I have always been good at drawing but never this good. It looked almost like a photograph only done in pencil. _What the hell is happening to me?!_ I wonder as fear grips my heart slightly. I gather up my stuff and place it into my messenger bag just as I head to my next class which was chorus class. While walking to class, I wince in pain as the mark burns again, only not as intense as it was from ealier.

A voice that was not my own nor have I ever heard before, echoes inside my head. _The 13 Primes, hid a terrible weapon, that must not be awaken or else the fate of the world will be destroyed, only the key and the song can tame the creature. Allowing the owner of the matrix to weild the ultimate weapon, the 13 primes wished they never created. For an innocent life must be sacraficed willingly in order to_ _save_- The unknown male voice said before it faded away,

"In order to save what though?" I asked under my breath as the pain vanished from my arm again. That was rather creepy and this was getting rather weird.

To Be Continued...


	5. The signal returns and hidden secrets

_**Disclaimer on the 1st chapter.**_

* * *

_**Autobots**_** POV:**

The signal reappeared on the screen. Ratchet insteantly started too lock onto the the signal. Once it was located ratchet's optics widen in disbelief. "By the all spark..." Ratchet said.

"Ratchet, did you locate the unknown signal?" Optimus asked.

"It's here in Jasper Navada...at the children's school." Ratchet said slowly.

"WHAT!?" Arcee yelled looking ready too transform and race down too Jack's school.

"Wait is the signal near the school or inside the school?" Bulkhead asked.

"Inside their school...the organic cybertronian is most likely a human...A human that might not be even aware of what he is." Ratchet said frowning.

"Uh...Ratchet...could it be possible the being might not even be male?" Bulkhead asked nervously.

"I don't know! I just randomly chose a gender Bulkhead!" Ratchet snapped.

"We will go to the school, and keep a close watch...because it is most likely that the Decepticons have already learned of this being's presence, and will go after this being." Optimus stated slowly.

"What do we do if we find the being?" Arcee asked with narrowed optics and frown on her face.

"I fear we might have too drag this being into our war...or have one of the children bring the being to base..." Optimus said grimly.

"Another human!? Optimus...just who will be her guardian?" Ratchet asked almost dreading the answer. Optimus simply said nothing as he looked at Ratchet. "Optimus Prime, you better not do what I believe your going to do!" optimus still said nothing as the corner of his lip twitched upwards as he looked at Ratchet. "Optimus, you better get that look off your face. Optimus..."

"Autobots transform and roll out." Optimus said as he transformed at the same time as the others did as they left leaving Ratchet standing there alone.

"I better not be stuck as a guardian..." Ratchet grumbled before his optics widen in horror. "Oh Primus...Optimus better not choose Wheeljack!"

* * *

_**Decepticon's**_** POV:**

The computers beeped. "Lord Megatron, we have a lock on our Organic Cybertronian friend." Knockout said grinning.

"Hmmm...A human learning center...so our organic cybertronian is indeed human in nature...Knockout, wait near the school, and scan each human that comes out of the building until you locate the Organic Cybertronian we need, follow it before capturing it...We don't need to cause a sceene amonst the humans...they will learn about us in time...soundwave deploy laser beak too help knockout scan the humans." Megatron said.

"Right way lord Megatron." Knockout said as he walked out of the room as soundwave deployed Laser Beak. Arachnid stood there watching everything.

"My lord Megatron, what will we do with organic cybertronian?" Arachnid asked.

"There was old rummors that the 13 primes, made a deadly weapon centuries ago far before our war and even time. A weapon so powerful and destructive...they regreated ever creating it since it could not be destroyed. Also the weapon had a mind of it's own, and was so dangerous no one could weild it's true powers...so they placed it in stasis and sent it off world praying that it would never be awaken. However there was supposingly three key elements needed in order too truely tame the weapon that the primes only learned after they sent the weapon off world. The key, the song and the mark of the 13. This rummor was only known in the pits of Keon...since there was no offical record recorded in the halls of Icon. For if a document recording exsisted...it was well hidden...The organic Cybertronian most likely has the mark of the 13 somewhere on its body...If we can locate the song and the key...we control the weapon."

"And we can win the war, with this weapon. So I guess this means I can't kill this being?" She said looking grim.

"Archnid, my dear. If you so much as look at the organic cybertronian the wrong way...I WILL PERSONALY DEACTIVATE YOU, AND PERSONALLY GIVE YOUR BODY OVER TO THE HUMAN NAMED SILAS, FOR THEIR EXSPERIMENTATIONS! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!" Megatron screamed at her.

"Perfectly...Lord Megatron..." Arachnid said slowly. Megatron then looked at Breakdown.

"Breakdown...go make a cage for our soon to be guest...I want this being to be as comfortible as possible." Megatron said.

"Right away, lord Megatron." breakdown said before he left the room.

"Arachnid...leave my sight." Megatron said. She glared at him briefly before she indeed turned and walked out of the room. Megatron looked at the signal.

* * *

_**Starscream's POV:**_

I looked at the Havenger's computer as the unknown signature appeared as well as it's location. "A organic cybertronian...hmmm...so the rummors i heared as a sparkling hold some truth... Hmmm... Guess i should pay this little organic a visit." I said with a evil smile on my face. "I can use this being to help me become the true leader of the decepticons..." My smile then fades as I forgotten one tiny detail...I no longer own a T-cog. "DAMN YOU HUMANS!" I screamed slamming my fists down onto the controls.

* * *

_**Draco's Grandma's**_** POV:**

Draco's at school, struggling with her present day life, while trying to move foreward from my son's, her father's sudden unexspected death. I'm the only family she has left now. She is haunted by what happened, she feels guilty for something that was not her fault, lately i hear her cry self to sleep some nights, or wakes up screaming in the middle of the night. Sometimes she doesn't even sleep at all. She refuses too let others comfort her, let alone see her cry, she would rather wear a mask too show she is okay, when really she is very far from being okay. She preferes bottling up her emotions deep inside her and pretend nothing is wrong.

I then looked at the photograph of my deseased husband and frowned. He died so long ago from liver failure, his name was Kenny Leon Waters. Now my only son was dead, and i'm raising his only child, my granddaughter all alone. I too was an only child. My son has also left his daughter and me in debt when he died, roughly around $75,988 dollars worth of dept. Money I do not have, nor do i have any idea how we can pay this off, with out loosing the house, which might still happen, and that is my worse fear. Stress Draco doesn't need weighed on her, she had enough problems to deal with school, getting a job somewhere in town, the death of her father, and worrying about me.

I'm stressed out, and so is Draco. I'm in worse shape though, I'm 75 years old, I should have been the one who died, not my son. My worse fear in life came true, that my son would die early and I was proven correct by that. I'm hiding alot of information from Draco since I know if i add this news onto her shoulders...she would just break down and loose it completely. She doesn't handle stress well, and when her father died, she wasn't able too eat anything for two days straight, let alone sleep well.

"Damn you James...Damn you...If you weren't already dead...I would personally kill you myself right now and I think your daughter would do the same thing!" I scream as my body shakes uncontrolably as hot angry tears roll down my face.

I know my daughter inlaw, Jessie Barbra Waters, is alive and well...However I wanted nothing to do with that horrible evil woman neither does Draco. That woman only cares for herself, claims she left her daughter, a house as an inheritance, but i bet she already sold it, just so she could use the money to buy beer and cigerettes. Still owes Draco roughly $50,000 dollars. Only resently have i heared that she was getting remarried too some guy that calls himself Silas. I don't need too add this kind of stress to my granddaughter...she's stressed out as it is as well as myself. God, I can only hope and pray i'm doing the right thing. I have too hold on for my granddaughter...For her sake.

* * *

_**Unknown's POV:**_

In complete darkness a pair of glowing Red Blood eyes with errie glowing bright emerald green slits in them were glarring in anger into nothingness. "My day of awakening draws ever near...The song commands me. The key releases me. The mark...That damn mark...shows the being who will be my downfall from power." A angry low hissing voice says in the darkness as it's own voice echoes all around it. "Soon very soon...I will live once more."

To Be Continued...

* * *

_**Anyways I hope your enjoying the story so far.**_


	6. Kidnapped by a semi truck

_**Disclaimer is located on 1st chapter.**_

* * *

_**Draco's**_**_POV:_**

I arrive at Chorus class, the class was pretty okay. The mark had calmed down, the pain had vanished, but my whole shoulder felt stiff like it was asleep or something. I push away my concerns and fears. I was not going to let this get to me. I had enough problems at it was, but i can't help but feel like something was going to happen soon. Anyways, I was a soprano when it came too singing, even though i could easily sing as low as tennor, I was a soprano since i could really hit those high notes, almost like a professional opera singer. My singing skills were pretty good, if i was truely serious about becoming a singer, I believe i had a pretty good chance at becoming a singer. Not really my goal in life. I was hoping to join the united states Navy and follow in my father's foot steps.

I can only hope I can live up too his exspectations. The day goes by slowly compaired to yesterday. The news of what i did to Vince spreads quickly through the school. Yet the teachers haven't caught wind of what happened. I close my eyes briefly, if grandma caught wind i was in a fight today, i would never hear the end of it. I think about the mark on my arm, oh god...what will grandma's reaction be if, and when she sees this mark!?

We started too leave the building. Jack, Miko, and Raf walk beside me as we talked. We exchanged cellphone numbers before i had to head home. i waved a good bye and started walking home. About a block away is when that bad feeling hits me. I hear a weird metal like sounds that sounded like gears shifting and turning. I turned around quickly, and I stiffen as fear gripped my heart. I see a large red humanoid robotic lifeform standing there grinning at me. It's red optics looking down at me with amusement as he had an evil smile on his face.

"Hello human, say nighty night." It said in a male voice as he reached for me. I dodged his hands at the last possible second, and he actually misses catching me but it caused me to hit the ground, roll out of the way, and leap to my feet. I force my fears back as I take off running down the street, running for my dear life as fast as i could while trying to stay perfectly calm about this. Trust me that's not an easy task to do, and yet i was making it look easy. "SCRAP!" I heared him yell. I hear metal shifting, and I glance over my shoulder too see the red sports car that is now chasing after me.

"Ya gotta be fucking kidding me!" I yelled as I ran faster down a very tight narrow alley making it impossible for him to follow me unless he wanted to ruin his pretty vechichle mode. I leave the alley only to crash into a parked Semi Truck that had the same symbol as Jack's motorcychle. I fell backwards from the impact when i ran into the vechichle since i was so busy trying not to be kidnapped or killed by a robotic life form.

The red sports car comes around the corner as the driver door of the semi swings open. "Get in." A male voice said. I hesitate slightly before i just throw reasoning out the window as I jump to my feet as i quickly dive inside the semi truck, the door closes behind me, just as seats belts wrap around me as i sit in the driver seat. That is when the semi's engine roars too life as it then speeds down the road with the red sports car chasing after us. Takes me a second to realise no is driving this vechichle. I screeched in alarm, as well as fright and lundged foreward towards the wheel. However the seats belt pull back softly preventing me from doing so.

"OH FUCK I'M IN A POSSESSED VECHICHLE!" I screamed in fright.

"Calm down...youngling...you are safe..." A male voice says.

"SAFE?! I CALL THIS KIDNAPPING!" I yelled in fear, panic and alarm.

"Calm down...you are safe..." the voice says trying to reasure me that i am safe.

"EASIER SAID THEN DONE!" I snapped back at him. "WHAT IS THIS WORLD WAR THREE? THE BEGINING OF AN ALIEN HOSTILE TAKE OVER? THE WAR OF THE MACHINES?! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU, THE DEVIL'S TRUCK OR SOMETHING!?"

"I will exsplain everything, just stay-" The truck started before the road exsplodes beside us, causing us to swirve and my head bashes against the driver side widow with enough force that my vision dances in and out of focus. I'm surprise the window didn't shatter from the impact. The last thing I see before i completely loose conciousness is a large silver alien looking jet firing at us. I dully remember the truck yelling at me to stay awake in fear and concern. The same fear and concern I screamed at my father.

* * *

**Author's very quick note: Warning, this part of the story will make you cry. It exsplains how Draco's father died and what had happened to him.**

* * *

**_Draco's Worst Memory:_**

_The morning had started off good. Grandma was there visiting dad, and me. I had stayed home that morning instead of going with dad and grandma for breakfast, since I wasn't exactly feeling well since stomache was upset. Grandma and father had break fast before stopping at two places around town before they came home. When they arrived home, I was already fully dressed and ready for the day. A grey t-shirt, black jeans and normal white sneakers. Grandma went inside first, she called up to me, saying dad was outside waiting with the dog, so we could walk the dog, and that she was going to pick up some more medications._

_My father had a bad back, due to a millitary injury of falling off a ladder on board ship. His back was hurting in age. He was 56 years old. He had no known medical problems with his heart, he had dietbeties and had shown flue like symptoms. However He did have unexsplained chest wall pain every once and a while. So naturally I was concerned about my dad's well being. Grandma left to get some things. Dad and I joked around as we walked the dog. However when we got home, I noticed dad had turned as pale as a ghost, sweating and leaning up against the dark blue GMC vechichle we had. _

_"Dad, are you okay?" I asked him. I had put the dog inside the house first. _

_"I feel like i'm going to pass out and my diafram hurts." Dad answered. Insteantly i knew something was wrong._

_"Do you need me to drive you to the hospital?" I asked him in concern._

_"No I'm okay..." Dad said trying to smile at me. However i could tell he wasn't okay. part of me wanted to grab his keys and tell him to get in the damn car as i drove him the Emergancy Room at the hospital. Instead I just let it slid._

_"If your sure dad...Your health comes first, dad, at least with me it does." I said feeling unsure about this. i disappear inside the house, i deside to make some toast, so i can eat something. I watched as dad walks pass me to head up stairs. Grandma should be home soon. The next thing, i hear is the sounds of someone or something throwing up. At first i think it might be the cat or the dog. However when i hear the sound the second time...I know insteantly something was seriously wrong. So I ran too the stairs only to see my father on the ground at the top of the landing of the stairs._

_"DAD!" I screamed as fear grips my heart as i ran up the stairs. When I get too the top of the stairs where my dad is. He's throwing up, shaking, paler then normal, hands shaking and eyes wide with fear. _

_"Maaa...maaa..." Dad said. _

_I had no idea what was wrong, i was in a blind panic since I no idea what was happening or what to do. Hell i never gone through something like this before. "Dad?! Dad!" i yelled in fear trying to keep him awake. His eyes roll up into his head as his head slumps to the side resting against the guest room door, where Grandma usually stayed at when she visited. I ran pass my dad and into dad's room, grabbing the house phone, only to find out it was dead. I threw the phone onto the bed and grabbed my cellphone as i ran back to my dad's side and called 911 and talked to them as i waited for the ambulance. _

_I was trying everything i could think of to stabalize my dad. Far as i could tell, he still had a heart beat and was breathing. However his skin color started to turning grey on me as warmth of his skin started to fade. "Dad, don't you dare die on me...Please...daddy...don't leave me...please...wake up...daddy..." I begged him through my tears as i held his hand tightly. The paramedics arrived. Only to inform me dad wasn't breathing and that there was no pulse. My head bows in shame as well as grief, while they take my father down the stairs, almost dropping him a few times...my body was numb and i was in a horrified state of shock and disbelief. Grandma arrived as they were placing dad in the ambulance. _

_"Draco! What happened?!" Grandma yelled in fear as she runs over to me._

_"Dad's dead..." I said softly as I can't bare too look up and meet her gaze. Grandma drives us to the hospital. "It's my fault...it's my fault." i mumbled over and over again in the car. At the hospital we wait. i somehow managed to tell grandma what happened through my tears. The doctor calls us back and inform us my father is dead, and even if they had gotten his heart to start up again...he would have never been able to walk again or talk. He would have been brained dead...I loose it as I break down crying. We go out back into the room where his body laid, so we could say good bye. I grip his hand and cry."I'm so sorry dad...I'm so sorry...it's all my fault...I love you..." i somehow managed to say. Grandma somehow stays calm and collective even though I can see she's just as upset as I am. _

_I want this to be only a nightmare, but sadly it's not. I can't wake up from this, since I already am awake. The truth is nothing will ever be the same again. I had killed my own father and it was all my fault..._

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	7. Untold events

_**Disclaimer located on the 1st chaper.**_

* * *

_**Knockout's**_** POV:**

Sitting out side the human's learning center at a good distance, waiting for this organic Cybertronian, was boring, and I had the urge for speed. I was tempted to ignore Megatron's orders, attack the learning center, capture the being, and just head back to base. I see the autobots arrive. "Scrap..." i mummbled under my breath. Soon the young humans were coming out. I started running scans after scans. I could see Laserbeak was doing the same thing. I then spot the autobots three human pets talking with the Organic Cybertonian. They appear to be exchanging numbers or something.

I scan him to make sure this was my target. Turned out he was, the Organic Cybertronian. That is when the signal vanishes...but i know know what the target looks like now. I would have been grinning right now, like the earthling's Cheshire cat. I watched as he exchanges cell phone numbers with the human pets of the Autobots. The boy then waves good bye and walks away. I smirk as I slowly follow the being. i took a good look of the being, tall, kind of feminie looking, pale skin, Black hair with crimson red highlights and natural ruby red eyes. About a block and a half away. I take my chances. I tranform to my bipedal form. The boys turns and stares at me as his eyes showed fear, alarm, surprise and disbelief all interwined in them.

I resisted the urge to laugh. So instead i simply smile in amusement at him. "hello Human, Say nighty night." I said as i reached towards him. However the boy drops too the ground at the last possible second, making me miss capturing him. I blink in shock that I missed. When I get over my shock the boy is already running away. I'm silently impressed how much distance he has put between us. "SCARP!" I yell as i transform into vechichle form and take after him. Laserbeak follows him from above.

He looks back at me. "Ya gotta be fucking kidding me!" the boy screams. Wait that wasn't male sounding voice, The organic Cybertronian is female? What a surprise. I have to give her credit she was pretty smart. She ran down an alley that is too narrow for me to follow. I was not going to ruin my pain job, growling under my breath in annoyance i speed off hoping to cut her off. As I turn the corner I see Prime is there with the organic. She dives inside of Prime's vechichle mode and Prime races off making me swear loudly in cybertronian. "MEGATRON WILL HAVE MY HEAD!" I yelled. I then comlink Megatron for back up.

**:Lord Megatron, Prime has the Organic Cybertronian:** I comlinked him.

**:KNOCKOUT, I WANT THAT ORGANIC! I'LL DEAL WITH YOUR FAILURE LATTER, I'LL CAPTURE THE HUMAN MYSELF! WE MUST NOT ALLOW THE AUTOBOTS TOO HAVE THE ORGANIC CYBERTRONIAN!:** Megatron screams.

I inwardly wince at the response megatron gives me. Just then a ground bridge appears and Megatron flies out of it. Yep he's mad. He then attack's Prime vechichle form. I watch as Prime tries to avoid the blast in a swurve. Soon more autobots arrive and their firing at Megatron and even at me. I swurve out of the way of their blasts. A few blasts skim off my vechichle form. "WATCH THE PAINT JOB!" I screamed in anger. I then transform and return fire. However Prime escapes through their ground bridge while meagtron and me are busy with the autobots. Soon they fall back as well through the ground bridge. The bridge ccloses before Megatron and I can follow. Megatron roars in rage and turns to face me with an angry scowl on his face. I'm in deep trouble for loosing the human female.

* * *

**_Optimus' POV:_**

We reach the children's school and we wait. We have scanners on high alert too scan the students when they come out. I wonder who i should assighn as this being's guardian. Part of me is saying allow Ratchet to be the human's guardian, since he needs to be around humans more. Hmmm there is Wheeljack, however...being a guardian does sound like fun. However can handle being a guardian and being a leader of the Autobots at the same time? I'm yanked out of my thoughts as other children comeout. We're all scanning them. Soon the Children come out walking with a girl around the age as Jack.

I run a scan on her and sure enough it's her. Then the signal vanishes. I frown why is this signal fadding in and out like this?

**:Optimus, that girl with Jack, Miko and raf. That's Draco Waters, she's the one that has the signal! Hey, I was right!:** Bumblebee says over the comlink.

**:Bee, we'll talk about this latter."** Bulkhead said.

**:What do we do now Optimus?: **Arcee asked.

**:Arcee, bumblebee, Bulkhead, take Jack, Miko and Raf too base and then come to my location. I will follow her.:** I give the orders as I smiled

**:Understood.:**

We watch as Jack, Miko and raf exchange cell phone numbers. I find it strange how she didn't smile or laugh. Instead her eyes hold a strong haunted look in them. I frown...someone this young shouldn't have eyes like that. I watch as she waves good bye too Jack, Miko and raf. I keep my distance as I follow her. She turns down a narrow street i can't follow so i have to go the long way. I eventually stop as i tried to figure out where I am.

**:Optimus! I'm picking up a decepticon signal on the move! Heading towards your location.:**

Before I can respond to Ratchet. Draco crashes into my vechichle form and falls backwards. She appears scared, freaked out and even alarmed. She sits there looking at my vechichle form. I then see Knockout come around the corner. I open the driver side door for her. "Get in." I said. she hesitates slightly before she jumps to her feet as quickly as possible before she dives inside my vechichle form. I close the door quickly behind her, just as i make the seat belts wrap around her softly as she sits in the driver seat. That is when I speed down the road with Knockout chasing after us. Takes her a second to realise this isn't a normal earth vechichle. She screeches in alarm, as well as fright and lundged foreward towards the wheel. However I make the seat belts pull her back softly preventing her from grabbing the steering wheel.

"OH FUCK I'M IN A POSSESSED VECHICHLE!" She screamed in fright.

"Calm down...youngling...you are safe..." I say hoping to calm her down. Sadly this doesn't work out, it makes things worse.

"SAFE?! I CALL THIS KIDNAPPING!" She yelled in fear, panic and alarm all intertwined together. I frown at that. I was not kidnapping her. I'm trying too protect her.

"Calm down...you are safe..." I try again to reasure her that she is indeed very safe.

"EASIER SAID THEN DONE!" She snapped back at me. "WHAT IS THIS WORLD WAR THREE? THE BEGINING OF AN ALIEN HOSTILE TAKE OVER? THE WAR OF THE MACHINES?! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON, AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU, THE DEVIL'S TRUCK OR SOMETHING!?" If only she knew what was really going on.

"I will exsplain everything, just stay-" I started before the road exsplodes beside us, causing me to swirve and her head bashes against the widow with enough force that causes her too look ready too pass out. I'm surprise the window didn't shatter from the impact when her head slamed against it. I felt her go limp as she starts to loose conciousness. "YOU MUST STAY AWAKE!" I yell in conern and worry for her. I'm still dodging Megatron's attacks as the ground bridge opens as my team comes out firing at Megatron and Knockout.

"WATCH THE PAINT JOB!" Knockout screams. Normally I would stay and fight however my corncern laid with Draco. I speed towards the ground bridge. Draco needs medical attention however she then mumbles something and a tear rolls down her face.

"It's my fault... dad." She whispears. I frown at that what happened to her father and what was her fault? I enter the ground bridge and my team follows quickly.

To Be Continued...


	8. What did I get myself into

_**Disclaimer is located on 1st chapter. **_

* * *

_**Draco's POV:**_

My eyes slowly opened, my vision dances in and out of focus. When my vision clears, I stiffen the urge too scream. I'm being held by a metal hand and a metal robotic humanoid face is looking at me. It's white and red armor reminds me of an ambulace. Again guilt flows through me, people keep telling me I'm not responsible for my father's death, however I blame myself for not being able to save his life, how i had paniced instead of remaining calm, I felt like i had done nothing at all and just allowed my father to die. I blamed myself fo his death, had i been on his case more about his medicien, if i had just forced him to go to the hospital when i knew something was wrong...maybe just maybe he would still be alive.

The robotic life forms blue optics looks at me. Before it can say a single word I scream hitting those very high soprano notes on purpose. "KYAAAAAAAA!"

The robotic life form then screams in alarm or fright, and I am then sent litterly flying through the air uncontrolably. I screamed even louder if it was even possible. My throat was going to be very sore after this. Memo to self, if I live through this, never ever do that again to a robotic lifeform holding me, so high off the ground that if it drops me, i don't go splat on the ground. I brace myself only to be caught my another set of metal hands. I fell silent as metal hands curl around around softly, very carefully cupping me in the hands hiding me from sight..

"RATCHET, WE DO NOT HARM HUMANS!" A female yells in annoyance.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TOO TOSS HER ARCEE, SHE STARTLED ME!"

"Don't let Optimus find out you tossed his human charge, let alone the kids...How she doing bee?" A male voice asked.

The metal hands shift and i see a glowing blue optics of a yellow and black robotic lifeform. I bet i look like hell right now, my hair's a mess, I'm guessing paler then normal, my eyes are wide with mixed emotions biggest was fear and annoyance. I looked at it trying too reassure my self I am not dead or injured. I sit there breathing very hard as It then spoke in a series of beeps and clicks but i could just bearly understand what it just said. **"Are you okay?"** It asked. I said nothing as i looked at him. It then looked away. **"She's fine...I think. Just a little alarmed."** He responds.

_I'm going crazy here! __I'm depressed about my father's death that is my fault, I'm furious that i have robotic life forms trying to control my life, I have a weird metral mark on my arm, A robotic life form that is after me, I was kidnapped by a possessed semi truck, that i no longer think is a semi truck, then i'm thrown into the air by an ambulance looking robitic lifeform, and now you're telling your friends, that I am okay and just a little bit alarmed by this? I'M FAR FROM BEING OKAY, I'M FREAKED OUT BEYOND REASONING, AND I TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHEN MY LIFE GOT SO MESSED UP! _ My mind screams. I then frown. This weirdness didn't happen until grandma and I moved here to Jasper Navada after dad died.

"Is everything alright?" I hear the possessed truck asked.

"Everything is fine."

"THAT'S A LIE!" I snapped as I push my fears back and allow my fustration and anger take over. the hands move allowing me too face the robotic life forms. "I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, WHY I HAVE ROBOTIC LIFEFORMS AFTER ME AND WHERE IS THAT POSSESSED TRUCK THAT KIDNAPPED ME!?" I yelled in rage. My defense mechanisum was to use anger to hide and cover up my fears, however this didn't always work.

"She sure is a spit fire, Optimus. Sure you want her as a charge?" A six robotic lifeform askes with fins on the side of his face.

"I am sure Wheeljack." The red and blue robotic lifeform named Optimus answered.

"YOU'RE THE POSSESSED TRUCK THAT KIDNAPPED ME!" I snarled at Optimus who frowns at me and sighs. The blue female looking robotic lifeform is glarring at me with dislike, I shoot her the same glare back at her. The green robotic life form looks uneasy. The yellow and black one that is holding me, his finger is rubbing my back softly as if to calm me. The one named wheeljack looks ready too laugh about this. The ambulace robotic lifeform however looks ready too yell at Optimus and me.

"I did not kidnapped you, I simply saved you from the decpticon Knockout, it was for your protection, and if I'm not mistaken you willingly got inside my vechichle mode." Optimus said in some annoyance and I think slight amusement. I frowned, he got me there, and my anger drops.

"I wasn't thinking clearly...however I think i did a fine job out running that Knockout guy without your help." I said softly under my breath in annoyance. "I can't believe this, what's a decepticon, who are you guys and what are you guys?" I demanded. Optimus then sighs before he exsplains everything to me. After he is done and after all the introductions i stare at him in disbelief.

_Wow...I wasn't too far off on the alien hostile take over the planet and the war of machines._ I thought quietly to myself. "So what now?"

"You will be assighned a guardian for your protection...that guardian is myself. We do not understand why you keep raditating a organic cybertronian signature." Optimus said.

"A signature that keeps jumping on and off line." Ratchet said frowning. I keep quiet about my metal mark fused on my arm. I don't trust these autobots just yet and I don't feel like pulling them into my mess, even though I think I already did somehow.

"That's nice however how the hell do i tell my grandmother about me bringing home a cybertronian who happens be the leader of the autobots in a alien war!?" I demand.


	9. Untold events of chapter 8

_**Disclaimer is on the 1st chapter. Special thanks too AllSpark Princess, Pokemonjkl and too everyone else who likes the story so far.**_

* * *

_**Ratchet's POV:**_

When Optimus had first came in through the ground bridge and then transformed holding the female human in his hands. "RATCHET! I HAVE A HUMAN THAT NEEDS MEDICAL ATTENTION!"Optimus yelled making me run foreward.

"Draco!?" Raf yelled in concern.

"No way..." Miko said in shock.

"Why is she here, and is she okay? Should I call my mom?" Jack asked in concern. At first I feared the worse, as optimus brought her to medbay, I followed optimus insteantly as Jack, miko and Raf followed us. I ran a scan over the girl's body and i relaxed.

"She's fine, minus the small concusion, deprived of sleep, hasn't been eating well and high stress levels...she should wake up in a few hours...No Jack we don't need to call your mother. However we should call her parents to let her know she's okay since parents worry." Ratchet said.

"I'll call them." Miko said as she pulled Draco's cellphone out of her jacket's pocket from where Draco had placed it earlier.

Raf took Draco's messenger to move it out of the way so it wouldn't be stepped on or damaged. I frowned when I scanned her a few more times. It made no sense...she was fully human, however there was no trace of anything cybertronian about her. Yet she was raditing the signal. It appeared once over the scan before it vanished as quickly it was detected before I could islocate the source.

"So whose going to be her guardian?" Jack asked nervously. I stiffen as I dreaded the news.

"I will be her guardian..." Optimus said. My prayers were answered. "Until i can deside otherwise."

_Scrap! That means i could still end up being a guardian to her._ I thought bitterly.

"So why is Draco here anyways?" Miko asked as she looked through draco's cellphone.

"She's radiating a unknown cybertronian signal." I said calmly.

"Wait how is that possible?" Jack asked in alarm.

"We don't know...All we know is she's raditing the signal, and that the cons are after her." Arcee said frowning.

"Miko, are you sure you should be messing with Draco's cellphone?" Bulkhead asked nervously.

"Relax Bulk, Draco will totally understand." miko said.

_I highly doupt_ _that, Draco looks like she's natural born fighter with a worse temper on her, then that of Arcee's. Though i am judging that by the girl's appearence._ I thought to myself. The kids then left the room.

I start working on a few projects and regoing over the scans of the human named Draco. The signal stopped showing up which made me frown. This was not making any sence at all! A few hours latter, I picked up Draco in order too move her into the room where the kids were, So that when she woke up she didn't freak out. However she regained conciousness a lot soon then i predicted. She stared at me and I stared at her. Before i can say anything she screams in a high pitch wail that startles me and causes my aduio receptors too exsplode in pain. I then accidently toss her from my hands. My intakes freeze in horror when i released i just tossed the poor girl. I see bumblebee lundge foreward and catches her. Arcee snarls at me, Bulkhead is in shock and Bumblebee is just relieved he caught the poor girl before she went splat on the floor.

"RATCHET, WE DO NOT HARM HUMANS!" Arcee yells in annoyance at me. My temper flares.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TOO TOSS HER ARCEE, SHE STARTLED ME!" I snapped back at her.

"Don't let Optimus, find out you tossed his human charge, let alone the kids...How she doing bee?" Bulkhead asked looking at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee shifts his hands too peer at the the girl. **"Are you okay?"** He asked her, before he looked away. **"She's fine...I think. Just a little alarmed."** He responds. That is when Optimus started to enter the room along with wheeljack.

"Is everything alright?" Optimus asked us. i stiffen, if optimus learned i tossed a human I would never hear the end of it.

"Everything is fine." I stated.

"THAT'S A LIE!" Draco yelled making me almost groan out loud. I was right the girl has a worse temper on her then Arcee does. Bumblebee reluctantly moves his hands so the girl can see us and she looks furious beyond reasoning. "I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, WHY I HAVE ROBOTIC LIFEFORMS AFTER ME AND WHERE IS THAT POSSESSED TRUCK THAT KIDNAPPED ME!?" she yelled in rage.

"She sure is a spit fire, Optimus. Sure you want her as a charge?" Wheeljack asks in amusement as he looks at Optimus.

"I am sure Wheeljack." Optimus answered.

"YOU'RE THE POSSESSED TRUCK THAT KIDNAPPED ME!" Draco snarled at Optimus who frowns at her and sighs. Arcee stands there glarring at her with dislike, Draco sends her back the same intense glare at her. I am sort of glad Draco isn't going to be paired up with Arcee, judging from their glares, they would offline each other the first chance they had. Bulkhead looks uneasy. Bumblebee is holding her, his finger is rubbing ger back softly as if to calm her down. It's not working. Wheeljack looks ready too laugh about this. Meanwhile I look ready too yell at Optimus and at Draco.

"I did not kidnapped you, I simply saved you from the decpticon Knockout, it was for your protection, and if I'm not mistaken you willingly got inside my vechichle mode." Optimus said in some annoyance, and slight amusement at his hot tempered human charge. She frowned, he got here there, and it looks like her anger drops a bit.

"I wasn't thinking clearly...however I think i did a fine job out running that Knockout guy without your help." She said softly under her breath in annoyance. "I can't believe this, what's a decepticon, who are you guys and what are you guys?" she demanded. Optimus then sighs before he exsplains everything to her. After he is done and after all the introductions she stares at him in disbelief.

"So what now?" she asks.

"You will be assighned a guardian for your protection...that guardian is myself. We do not understand why you keep raditating a organic cybertronian signature." Optimus said.

"A signature that keeps jumping on and off line." I said gruffly. It was so fustrating. It made no sense!"

"That's nice however how the hell do i tell my grandmother about me bringing home a cybertronian who happens be the leader of the autobots in a alien war!?" She demanded.

* * *

_**Unknown's**__** Pov:**_

I must leave my enternal prison those sill primes made for me but how? I know I can not leave this place with my true body, since I need the key. I then smirk, if I can't leave this place with my body, then i should theoretically beable too leave my body behind and just possess another's body so i can locate the key my self. I concentrate all my power into seperating from my body and it works. After billions of centiers I gain a tasste of true freedom. I have too act fast. the closest cybertronian signature is near that wreckage of fallen cybertronian ship. I smirk. The signature is alone, and this will be my chance to gain a new body for the time being. I grin evilly as I use the shadows to propell me to my new host's body.

* * *

_**StarScream's POV:**_

I frown at the harbongier's computer screens. The organic signature was jumping in and out of detection. It made no sense. Signatures don't just flicker in and out of focus. When it disappears completely I curse under my breath. "Things would be so much easier if those damn humans didn't steal my t-cog!" I scream in annoyance. My hand slams down on the harbongier's controls only this time I hear a cold dark laugh echo through the ship That makes me jump and spin around ready too face whatever intruder but no one is there.

_**"Very soon...I will live once more! The Key releases me, The song commands me. The mark shows the being who will be my down fall...The universe will tremble with my return and this time...no prime will stop me, since they swore never too take an innocent's life reguardless of how willing that being is! First i must borrow a body too locate the key!**_** WAHAAAAHAHAHAHA!"** The voice laughs in a deadly voice that sends pure fear and panick spreading through out my spark. This thing was worse then Unicron from what i can feel. This was something not even Unicron or Primus would have dared faced.

"Whose there show yourself!" I demand. I am meeted with nothing but cold earrie silence. "Thank the all spark...no one is there." I said sighing in release as i turn around only too see a pair of glowing red optics with bright errie emerald green slits in them as well as sinister, demonic cheshire cat like smile of long razor sharp fangs glowing white.

_**"I wouldn't say that...you see I need a temporary body, to locate the key...so i can free my true form, and yours will do just nicely for my needs! HAHAHAHAAAA!"** _It laughs as it lundges foreward. I then scream in pure fear and my world fades to black.

* * *

_**To be Continued:**_


	10. Calming down and he followed me home

_**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**_

* * *

_**Draco's POV:**_

The bots look uneasy about me telling my grandmother about all this. Can't say I blame them. "Draco, just tell your gram, you bought a semi truck or a friend gave it too you." Miko says catching my attention as i peer down over Bumblebee's hands at her carefully. I see her smiling there on a platform, with Jack and Raf.

"My gram would never by it...Miko. Also she knows i don't have that kind of cash too spend on a vechichle used or new." I answered as calmly as possible considering my stress levels. Then it dawns on me, Jack, Miko and raf were in this mess as well. I looked back down at them. "How are you guys here, let alone involved in this?!" I yelled in disbelief.

"It's a long story...Bumblebee can you put Draco down so Miko, Raf and I can try too calm her down alone?" Jack asked nervously. Bumblebee then lowers me too the ground i get shakily too my feet. Jack, Miko and Raf lead me somewhere in the base so we can talk, alone.

"You need to calm down draco, you look ready too breath fire and rip someone apart." Miko says to me as walked.

"Miko, just because my name means dragon, and my temper is like one, does not mean I am one." I said sighing. "So how are you guys in this mess anyways?"

"Er well..." Jack started before he exsplains how Raf, miko and himself were dragged into this mess. I stay quiet as I listened to the story.

"So your guardians are...?" I asked slowly.

"Arcee is mine." Jack said.

_Great so Jack's guardian is the one that dislikes me, the one that screamed at Ratchet who tossed me. Swell, I'm sure we'll get along just fine._ I thought bitterly.

"Mine is Bulkhead, I was so sure you would have been paired up with Wheeljack." Miko said.

"Bumblebee is my guardian. Also why did you scream earlier?" Raf asked.

"I woke up seeing ratchet's face, and well it startled me. I startled him and well he sort of ended up tossing me into the air out of alarm or fright. Was an accident."

"He did what?!" Jack, Miko and Raf yelled in disbelief.

"Do i really have too exsplain what i just said?" I asked sighing. My headache was still there just not as bad. I just remembered my messenger bag is missing. Almost sensing my nest question Raf smiled.

"Your messenger bag is on the couch where we watch television or play videogames, so none of the bots accidently step on it or break anything." Raf said.

"Okay that answered that question." I said softly. "How long was i out for?"

"A few hours...don't worry Miko called your grandmother saying you came over to her house to help her with Science homework." Jack said.

"It was actually history homework...speaking of History homework...can you help me Draco?" Miko asked.

"Uh sure..." I said blinking in confusion. "How did you call my gramma?"

"Used your cellphone." Miko said as she handed me my cell phone. My cellphone had a built in camera, was black in color, had a silver flame desighn on it that took the form of a pheonix on it, the cellphone was customed made for me, from a very close friend of mine who was always like a sister to me, we were practically sisters minus the fact we were not related by blood.

The cellphone was stored in my jacket's pocket, after i exchanged numbers with jack, Miko and Raf from earlier. I place my cellphone into my jeans pocket once more."Your grandmother asked where you were, I said bathroom, she bought it. Said you are too give her a call before you come home. Said something about how your mother was coming up to visit you. She didn't sound happy when said your mother was coming to visit you."

My exspression turned very dark at the mention of my mother. They noticed it especially when my hands clenched into fists so tightly that i drew blood. "Draco?" Jack asked me. I force myself to calm down.

"It's nothing." I said firmly as i tried to calm down. I had taken anger managment classes before, due to personal reasons, however it didn't really help me at all. If anything it just made me more fustrated and even angrier then I was at the time.

"It has to be something you just drew blood from where your fingernails sank in to the palms of your hands." Miko pointed out.

"It's just that my relationship with my mother...it isn't good. Just don't ask me to talk about it, because that's the fastest way to make me loose my temper. You wouldn't like me if I loose my temper...I can be worse then angry dragon gaurding her clutch of eggs." I said sighing. They wisely dropped the subject. I was curious as too why my mother was coming to visit, and something tells me this wasn't going to end well.

That was when the mark on my arm flared up making me hiss in pain and clutch my arm. "Draco are you okay?" Jack asks me.

"Yeah...Old injury...it sort of acts up...nerve damage..." I lied through clench teeth as red hot pain flared up my arm.

"What did you do?" Miko asked me.

"Street racing...car rolled and flipped off the road arm got broken in three places, damaged some nerves." I said, I wasn't entirely lying, I did do street racing before my father died, I did have an accident where I really did rolled and flipped the car off the side of the road. I just suffered minnor cuts and bruises. No life threatening injuries, no broken bones or anything resulting in permeant nerve damage. I hated lying, but the fact was I just didn't trust the autobots completely, and I don't know Jack, Miko or Raf that well yet. I don't want too drag them into my personal mess.

A voice then hits me in the head that is not my own. _**"At long last I will locate the key! My true body will be freed soon, once free...I must destroy the bearer of the mark and destroy the song before Prime gets a hold of**** it and before he learns of the lost Profecy!"** _A very evil, demonic, deadly sounding voice echoes inside my head. The pain from the mark then vanishes as though it never was there. I then say a unknown name that echoes in far reaches of my mind.

"Trigoniacron." I whispear as fear and dread swell inside my heart.

"Draco, are you sure your okay?" Jack askes me in concern yanking my from my thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine...why?" I asked him.

"You just turned as white as a ghost and your lips even started to turn a pale blue color." Raf said.

"Yeah and you said something something weird under your breath that sounded like Trig-onia-cron."

"I'm fine...just memories of something I don't wish to talk about..." I said. Truthfully I have no idea what was happening to me. We soon head to the place where the couch and television is at. Jack and Raf start playing videogames and I try to help Miko with her homework. _It's offical...I have lost my mind. This just can't be real._ I think quietly to myself.

A few minutes latter. "Ready to head home Draco?" Optimus asks me. I had calmed down and i will lite more at ease about this.

"Yeah...so what do I tell my grandma? Because lying is out of the question, and the fact she can read me like a book." I exsplain to Optimus. All i see is a friendly look on his face. _Something tells me I'm not going to like this._ I think quietly to my self.

* * *

_**Draco's Grandma's pov:**_

I see a large semi truck pull into the driveway as Draco get's out of the driver seat. "DRACO WATERS! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT SEMI TRUCK?!" I yelled at her. Draco looks uneasy as she sends the truck a glare.

"Grandma, just promise me you won't scream..." Draco says slowly.

"Fine i promise, now exsplain yourself, young lady." I demand crossing my arms. "All I'm going to say is that, Truck, better not be stolen."

Draco looks at the truck as it then starts too shift and transforms into a giant robotic life form. My eyes widen and my jaw drops. "Gramma, he sort of followed me home...Can I keep him?" Draco ask's nervously with a huge nervous looking smile.

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_


	11. A broken heart revealed-Arcee,Bulk,Bee

_**Disclaimer on 1st chapter. **_

* * *

_**Arcee's POV:**_

I'm not sure what to make of Draco, Jack exsplained what he knew of Draco, as i drove him home. He told me how she had taught Vince a lesson. So far she seems like an okay kid, hot tempered, having family problems, and happens to be a little bit violent. However it made no sense as too why she was radiating a cybertronian signature that was popping up and out of detection. I don't trust Draco, as far we know this could be a decepticon trap. I was surprised when she sent me the same intense glare that i sent her. I'm even more shocked that Ratchet tossed her by accident, Thank the all spark that Bee caught her.

"You know Arcee, I think Draco is like the human version of you." Jack said catching me off guard.

"Why's that?" I said in annoyance. I didn't want to be compaired to Draco. I knew nothing of this girl, yet and being compaired to someone who might be a threat, was not setting well with me.

"You both have the same temper, and your both awsome fighters." Jack said.

"Jack, you do know that I could stop, and make you walk home right?" I hissed at him. True this was an empty threat but the look on jack's face is priceless.

"Arcee...Draco's a really nice person...I think she's using anger to hide her fear and uneasiness around others. Miko did mension that her grandma sounded relieved that Draco was making friends since Draco's father died rather suddenly from a heart attack right in front of her. Miko, Raf and i aren't going to push the issue about that, and draco told us her relationship was her mother was bad. I'm just asking that you give her a chance..." Jack said.

I frown so Optimus was dealing with a charge with a broken heart...Poor kid...has one creator who is mother who is alive but has a bad history with, and the other one that was her father who is now dead. The girl had a lot of family issues. "I'll try...just don't except me to like her insteantly." I say bluntly. Jack smiles at that. I know for a fact Optimus will have his hands full, the war, a charge with a broken heart and being our leader.

* * *

_**Bulkhead's**_** POV:**

Draco seems like a good kid, even though she reminds me a lot of Arcee, Miko tells me about how she beat up Vince and I laugh. She's definately like the female version of Arcee. I'm surprised that Ratchet accidently tossed a human, I think my spark stalled for a second there, Thankfully Bee caught her and boy did Arcee look ready to tear Ratchet apart. I then notice Miko frowning. "What's wrong?"

"When I was talking to Draco's grandmother, she told me that she was happy that Draco was making friends. Since Draco lost her father rather suddenly from a heart attack. he died right in front of her...also When i told draco, the message her grandmother left for me about her mother, Draco looked ready too kill something. She said her relation with her mother was bad. Draco's hurting inside but can't find the words too let people in to help her heal." Miko said softly. I frowned at that.

Optimus and us would have our hands full with trying to mend Draco's broken heart and with everything that was happening. This couldn't be good for Draco, all this stress and heart ache. "Miko, Optimus and us will try to help her, however we can't push the issue with her. That will only drive her away." I said softly.

"I know...Bulk." Miko said softly before she smiles. "We so have to take to her monster truck race, dune riding or take her to a smash monkey concert!" I groan...I think that would just make Draco question Miko's sanity which I already do.

"Let's just take this slow Miko." I said softly.

* * *

_**Bumblebee's**_** POV:**

I listen as Raf tells me about Draco. I like her so far. If she was able to protect my charge she's okay in my book. I was afraid today when ratchet tossed the poor girl, Bulkhead was in shock and Arcee was furious. I then noticed how Raf went very quiet. "_**Raf, you**_** okay?"** I asked.

"I'm worried about Draco, bee. You see Miko found out that draco lost her father to a sudden a heart attack and witnessed him die right in front of her. With everything that's been going on...I'm worried how she's doing. Especially since she told us her relationship with mother is bad." Raf said.

I frowned. Optimus was going to be very protective of his charge. We will have our hands full trying to mend her broken heart. _**"It will be okay Raf, We will try to mend her broken heart. However we can't push it with her or she'll push us**_** away." **I said softly. Raf smiles in understanding.

* * *

_**Unknown's POV:** _

I felx a hand. Oh how it feels so good to be technically free and alive again. I had a hard time taking control of this being's body, it was still fighting me. The being's name is Starscream, how fitting since his voice is giving me a processor ache. That annoying high pitch whine. I wouldn't be surprised if this fool wasn't a femme in another life or something.

"At long last I will locate the key! My true body will be freed soon, once free...I must destroy the bearer of the mark and destroy the song before Prime gets a hold of it and before he learns of the lost Profecy!" I laugh. I then run into a problem as i try too transform my new body, it wont transform.

"What the frag is wrong with this temporary body of mine?" I demand. Before i run a scan over my hosts body using the ships medbay to help me, for any possible sighn of damage. What I find makes me scream in rage as I hear starscream laughing in a small isolated part of his processor, where i trapped him. "HOW DOES ONE LOOSE THEIR FRAGGING T-COG!?" I scream anrilly. I then run through Starscreams memories and smirk.

"Humans...I seen this race before...oh yes...i remember humans quiet well including the one human who helped those silly primes lock me away so long ago...Waters Tyberius i believe was his name. Eyes of red and hair of black with natural red highlights. Bearing the mark of the 13 on his left upper arm...That was so long ago...I'm sure Tyberius blood line is no loner around. So i do not have too fear the new bearer of the mark. For I Trigoniacron, the ancient great beast, born from the blood of Unicron and that of Primus, will awaken once more to bring this universe too it knees! MAHAHAHAHAAAHA!" I laugh insanely as i feel starscream's fear and fight for control of his body once more before I force him to back down.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**


	12. Grandmother's reaction and promises

_**Disclaimer located on 1st chapter.**_

* * *

_**Optimus' Pov**_:

The drive too Draco's house is in silence. I decide too try and make conversation with my charge. "Draco, may i ask why you said it was my fault dad?" Draco tenses and her eyes hold a look in them that clearly tells me I asked the wrong question. She looks ready too yell at me. However she sighs at the last minute, and slumps back into the seats looking defeated.

"It's nothing that you need to concern yourself with...I'm not responisbile for what i say when i am unconcious." Draco says softly. I frowned at the response but I allow it to slide. "So Optimus, how do we tell my grandmother about this?"

"I'm planning to reveal myself to her, but i have to be careful of your neighbors." I said. Draco then smirks.

"You don't have too worry about neighbors...the nearest neighbor is pretty far away Optimus. You can transform without any problems or being spotted. Just promise me you won't give my grandmother a heart attack." Draco said.

"I will try not too Draco." I said. We fall into silence between us.

"So any other enimies i should be worried about besides the Decepticons?"

"M.E.C.H it is a terrorist human organization, their leader is Silas." I said before I exsplain their organization. Draco's eyes narrowed at the information.

"Humans, I can deal with." Draco said softly.

"You will not enganged Silas or his organization, they're just as dangerous as the decepticons. I will not place your life in danger." I tell her. She sends me a glare as she crosses her arms.

"You remind me alot of my father..." Draco said softly. She looks out the window. "He would have said the same thing, he was also protective of me. Optimus, just so you know...I can take care of myself, since I'm not as fragil as I look, nor am i that easy to kill. Just remember that."

"I will...however all parents are protective of their young." I said softly. Draco sighs in annoyance.

"Not all parents, Optimus. My mother only cares for herself...no one else. My relationship with my mother is really bad, it's a long story, one I rather not talk about. ." Draco said.

I am confused by her words and actions. My charge was a lot like Arcee in many ways, however there was something else about her, something that was very much like that of a Prime. Since i can feel the matrix of leadership call out towards her in some way. At the moment I'm more concerned about this signal my charge is radiating. The rest of the ride is in silence.

We soon arrive at my charge's house. Draco's grandmother is standing outside she appears confused by my presence. Draco sighs as she gets out. Her grandmother's reaction showed surprise before anger. "DRACO WATERS! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT SEMI TRUCK?!" She yelled at her. Draco looks uneasy as she sends me a glare.

"Grandma, just promise me you won't scream..." Draco says slowly while looking very uneasy.

"Fine i promise, now exsplain yourself, young lady." She demand crossing her arms. "All I'm going to say is that, Truck, better not be stolen."

Draco looks at me and I know it's my turn too exslain. I then transform right in front of her her. Her eyes widen, and her jaw drops. "Gramma, he sort of followed me home...Can I keep him?" Draco ask's nervously with a huge nervous looking smile.

* * *

_**Draco's Grandmother's**_** POV:**

I stare at my granddaughter as though she grew a second head briefly. Keep a giant robotic life form that was most likely an alien, sure why not. Ever since I married into the Waters family, weird, unexsplained, mysterious events would happen. It has never been a normal family. I then look at the Robotic life form and frowned. That is when I remember those old stories my late husband Kenny use to tell me about metal robotic life forms from another planet called Cybertron. I use too think he read too much Science Fiction novels so I use too ignore his consteant talking about Cybertronians let alone his drawings of them.

"You're a Cybertronian aren't you?" I asked the being slowly. He looks surprised as does my granddaughter.

"I am, my name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." He says looking at me. He looks ready too ask me, how i know this but draco beats him to the punch line.

"You know about them?" Draco asks with a look of disbelief. I sigh softly, I had hoped i never had too reveal this information.

"My late husband Kenny, your grandfather knew alot about Cybertronians. Use to do a lot of drawings about them, and use too tell your father James and me stories about them. I thought he was just telling stories, since he was into a lot of those science fiction novels and movies. Over imagination I believed at the time. He use too tell you those stories when ever he visited you, and I know for a fact every night your father use too tell you those stories as well. The Waters family has always been mysterious and not exactly normal amonst our own race. It goes back your ancestor Tyberius Waters, somewhere in the basement or the atcic in a locked truck...your grandfather use too keep a rather large and very ancient looking diary dated back too Tyberius Waters and through the generations. believe me that's a pretty thick book and not even completed. Even your father added things inside that book when Kenny gave it too your father on his death bed. I have no idea where the key is to that trunk, the key disappeared shortly after you were born, last seen in your father's possession." I exsplain slowly.

"I think I'm going to look for that trunk." Draco said as she dissappears inside before I can say anything. I then look at Optimus.

"So care too tell me what's going on, since I know for a fact Draco wont tell me." I asked him. He then informs me of their war, what was happening and how Draco got herself into this mess. "Great...With the stress draco already has now she has this mess to deal with." I said after he informs me of everything.

"May I ask why Draco is stressed?" Optimus asked me. I give him a sad look.

"Draco's father died of a sudden heart attack, right in front of her a few weeks ago. He was dead before the paramedics arrived despite Draco's best efforts to save her father's life. She blames herself for his death and believes it is all her fault. Despite what people tells her, she strongly believes that she caused her father's death. She had seen how her father didn't appear healthy earlier that day, and had offered to take him to the hospital, My son James, Draco's father refused and she didn't press the issue with him. To make matters worse her mother Jessie, and Draco's relationship is very bad. Jessie never wanted children and yet she had Draco, she cheated on james more then once durring their time they were married, Jessie hapens to be a violent, abusive alcholohic, she went after my son with a knife in one of her drunk moments, had even taken her fustrations out on her daughter by striking her with a fist or even kicked her, she only attacked Draco when James was away. When Draco broke her right wrist when doing a forward flip, her mother waited three days before taking Draco to a hospital, that happened when James was over seas due to the fact he was in the NAVY at the time. Eventually it all lead too rather nasty divorce between James and Jessie. Jessie gave her husband full costudy of Draco, since she wanted nothing to do with her. In way you can say she abandoned her own child. Now all of a sudden Jessie, wants too meet her daughter, who she hasn't seen or spoken too for almost three years, suddenly wants too see her daughter, and introduce her too the guy she's going to marry. Some guy that goes by the name of Silas. I have not yet told Draco that her mother is remarrying and that she's going to have a step father very soon." I exsplained feeling that red hot anger that's been inside me threatening too exsplode.

"Silas, as in Colonel Bicep?" Optimus asks with narrowed eyes. I can tell he already disliked my ex-daughter inlaw and yet he appeared more worried about the man named Silas.

"No idea, I never caught the man's real name." I said softly. "Why are you asking?" Optimus then informs of their human enimies known as M.E.C.H and how they are a terrorist group lead by a man named Silas. _Swell...I knew Jessie wasn't the smartest woman around, but what the hell is she thinking, if that man is who Optimus might think it is?_ I thought silently to myself.

"Mrs. Waters-"

"Please just call me Emily. My name is Emily Waters." I said softly.

"Emily i swear to protect your granddaughter with my life, I will not allow her to be harmed." Optimus tells me as i smile.

"I know that i can trust you, why i'm not sure but i know you will protect her with your life. However I want you you to promise me something Optimus, if anything happens to me...I want you to be Draco's legal guardian since I do not want Draco in the costudy of her mother or this Silas person." I said as I watch his eyes widen in disbelief i was asking him of this. He looks ready to protest but i hold up my hand so he falls silent. "I might not look it Optimus, but I am 75 years old...I am old...one of these days... I might not be around any more. Draco will need someone there for her, and I choose you for this task, I know i am asking a lot from you, but something tells me you need her as much as she needs you. I should warn you that Draco, has a habbit of locking her emotions deep inside her, uses anger too hide her fears, very protective of her friends as well as her family, she will fight tooth and nail too keep them safe despite the dangers or risks. She also refuses too let others in, even myself if something is troubling her, she would rather face her problems alone and not rely on anyone. However she responds if you press the issue, not by words just by looks. I should warn you Draco sometimes wakes up screaming in the middle of the night, sleep talks or wakes up crying. She welcomes the comfort despite the fact she doesn't normally want others to comfort her in anyway. She can be rather stubborn but that's just who she is." I tell Optimus softly.

"Emily...I promise I will look after Draco, if anything should happen to you."

"Thank you optimus..." I said with a smile. "Just promise me you wont say anything Draco about this, unless you think she needs to know. She hates talking about the idea of my death, and yet she knows it will happen one day."

"I promise..." Optimus said softly.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	13. Ghostly encounter with Tyberius Waters

_**Disclaimer is on the 1st chapter. **_

_**Anyways I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, and I will try my hardest to make the chapters longer.**_

* * *

_**Draco's POV:**_

I head inside leaving grandma alone with Optimus, as I start too look for that trunk. I decide to look in the basment first since I absoultly hate basements. Knowing my bad luck it's down there. I walk pass Hades, my three year old Timber wolf/germansheapard mix. He looks more like a timber wolf due too his height and body mass besides the peircing yellow eyes. He's mostly all black but he has a silver grey markings where on a german speared they would have been black. Hades around his egyptain like eyes is that same silver grey color as well. My lazy cat, who is named Choas is sound asleep curled up beside Hades on the dogs bed. The cat is doubled paw on both of his front feet, he's an orange tabby cat. Hades lifts his head too look at me before he lowers his head down on the pet bed.

I walk pass them and open the basement door and flick the light on before i close the door behind me as i walk down into the basement. I look at all the boxes, as well as the trunks and sigh. This was going to take some time. I started looking through the trunks. I'm looking for a locked a trunk so i don't have too bother with the boxes yet. How long i go through the trunks I don't know. I go through every single trunk that was in the basement and nothing. I head up the stairs, open the basement door as I turned off the light. I then close the basement door.

I see Optimus and grandma are still talking. With a sigh I head up stairs too go look in the attic. In the attic there is four more more rooms. I head too one of the rooms and open the door. all that is inside is dust and cobwebs so i close the door and look into the next room. Inside I see more boxes and no trunks. I close the door and check the next room. Another empty room. I remember when we moved in here but i forgot where we stored everything. most of our belongings is in the basement. Annoyed I check the last room and inside is a trunk. Sitting under the window. The trunk is black, with rusty edges and a old antique looking lock. The black color of the truck is fading due too age covered in straches. I walked over too the truck and try to open it but it is locked. "I found it...now i just ned too open it. I open my messenger bag and pull out a small black bag inside has a pick locking devices inside it. I only carry this around in case of emergancy situations i taught myself how too pick locks incase of an emergancy.

I sit down and start picking the lock. It takes some time, before I hear a click, I then open the trunk. Inside I find grandpa's old paintings he use to do. Including the one from my memory of the mark that was now on my shoulder. I continue looking through it until, I located a very old and ancient looking portait that was done in paints. A man with what appeared to be natural black spikey hair with crimson red heighlights and peircing ruby red eyes wearing black velet looking robes with gold appeared to be starring at me. In the bottom of the portait is a name carved into the facy wooden frame that faintly reads Tyberius Waters. The frame is old and is deterriating due too age but strangely the portrait has survived and looks practically new. I see a gold chain around his neck holding a strange blue and silver like device that appears not right from the era as the man.

_**"The key releases the great beast, the song commands the great beast and the mark shows the one who will be the great beast's down fall."**_ A ghostly voice echoes as the temperature of the attic seems too drop. Startled I turn around and standing there is the ghostly image of the man from the painting. He appears no longer then 25 too his early 30's. I rub my eyes thinking I'm seeing things but he still stands there. I stiffen the urge too scream. He holds up his hand to silence me. _**"Do not be afriad Draco, I have no intention of harming anyone from my blood line. My time is short, but you must be warned. The great beast is slowly awakening...You must find the key and the song. You know know what the key looks like since i once wore it around my neck."**_

"That's a key?" I asked in disbelief wondering if I haven't gone insane or something.

_**"The key was able too change it's size since it was not from our world but that of the stars. The key is well hidden deep under water in a hidden place deep inside the ancient castle ruins of what was once my home, filled with traps and hidden dangers deep with in a forest in the montains. The song...is located in side the heart that no longer beats, only a prime can play this song...but you need the ancient flute of primus for it to be played...The flute is in your mother's possession. Find the song, the flute and the key...You must locate these items before the great beast born from the blood of darkness, and light, that will destroy the universe when he is unleashed...remember a sacarfice is needed in order to save the universe, and a prime must take a innocent life who is willing in order too gain the power needed too stop Trigoniacron. You are destined too help optimus, destroy the mistake the 13 primes created so long ago from the blood of darkness and the light. The lost Profecy of Cybertron is slowly awakening..."** _Tyberius says before he vanishes in a flash of light. I blink a few times before i look back at the trunk. I set the portrait off to the side as i continue inside the trunk until i find the large ancient looking diary that is slowly falling apart. Is is huge and very thick.

"This will take months too read and look through..." I said groaning as i sit there on the floor looking at this large book. "I don't understand, How is Tyberius and my family all tied into this Lost Profecy of Cybertron and what the hell is Trigoniacron?" I demand in fustration. I should have just kept my big mouth shut for that is when the mark acted up a lot worse then it had been acting since I got it. I then hissed in pain, gritting my teeth to prevent me from screaming bloody murder, as I grabbed my left shoulder as the mark burned like moltian lava as the room seemed too spin around me at a frightening and dizzying speed. That is when i loose conciousness and hit the floor.

* * *

_**Megatron's**_** POV:**

I'm furious that the autobots have gained the Organic Cybertronian. I'm also worried about something i can't exsplain or understand. The dark energon that still lays deep inside me is telling me to be afraid of this weapon and not to try and take control of whatever it is. I shake my head. It makes no sense, why i should be afraid of this ultimate weapon that the 13 primes created that was there greatest mistake. I wonder though...should i be concern how the dark energon is sending me unicron's fear of this weapon?

"My lord Megatron...since Knockout failed too capture the organic...Shall I try to capture it?" Arachnid asks yanking me from my thoughts.

Dreadwing is standing near by looking ready for orders as Soundwave shows me the image of the girl that Laser beak caught. She has a look about her that reminds me of Optimus and yet a little bit like my former self before the war. "It is a young human female, red eyes, black hair with red highlights. She's not that bad too look at and she would make a rather cute pet to have." Knockout pointed out. He is covered in scratches and looks pissed off since I had caused those scrapes on him because of his failure. I'm trying to remember as too why i still keep him around. Then I remember, he is a medic and that's the only reason i haven't killed him yet. Breakdown is standing beside of knock out looking at him in concern.

"Very well Arachnid...but be warned if the girl is injured in anyway when you capture her, I will tear out your spark. I want her alive and unharmed." I demand coldly

"I understand Lord Megatron, I will not fail you." She says smirking as she walks out of the room. I resist the urge too roll my eyes at her retreating form. If she knows what's good for her, she will not harm the human. I look back at the picture and frowned. Why did this girl look so much like the organic Prime of cybertron?

* * *

_**Arachnid's POV:**_

Capturing the organic Cybertronian should be easy. I know know what she looks like, and I know she is from Jasper like cute little jack is. I wonder if they are friends. I then smile in joy, I could use Jack as bait for the organic cybertronian. I can trade Jack for the girl. Arcee is protective of her partner Jack, and would most likely accept the trade. I laugh as my plan formed in my head. However I feel uneasy about this weapon lord megatron was talking about, why i'm not sure but I am concerned and worried. I wont harm the girl since I fear what Megatron can do. I then head outside of th ship and transform as head for my destination, Jasper Navada.

"Here i come Little Jack...I hope you will be the perfect bait for my little plan. If not well i get too take your head and hurt Arcee." I laugh as I fly too my destination.

* * *

_**Starscream's**__** POV:**_

I'm trapped deep inside my own mind as the great beast Trigoniacron is possessing my body! He is too strong for me too force out of my body, despite my best efforts. However I laugh when he complains about the missing t-cog again. For once I am happy it is missing. I do a little victory dance inside my head. However I know it wont be long, before he figures something out.

_**"I might have too ditch this body and take over another's body inorder to find the Key and the**_** song."** Trigoniacron thinks.

What the hell is the key and song? Let alone this mark? Wait was that signal i detected the the mark Trigoniacron fears the most? I have too gain control of my body and find the organic cybertronian since it most likely knows how too destroy Trigoniacron. I fight for control once more and I still loose. I am destined to be the leader of the decepticons, how can I do that if this thing is possessing my body and primus knows what else it is doing to my poor body.

_**"Then again...I could try making a t-cog since i have replaced vital organs with in my true body before...Maybe even rearange a few things in this temporary body as well..."**_

I scream in horror at that. "NO NO NOOOOO! YOU LEAVE MY BODY AS IT IS!"

_**"Oh what's the matter screamer afraid I'll turn you into a femme? How do you know I'm not going too improve you so that you can reach your goals at becoming the true leader of the decepticons and take Megatron down? Hmmmm? I believe the saying goes, you scratch my back and i scratch yours...Help me and I give you what everyour spark desires? Is that a fair deal and trade?"**_

I hated to admite this but it did sound very tempting. "Fine I'll help, only if you keep your end of the deal."

_**"oh I will...I will...besides i always award those who help**_** me..." **Trigoniacron says laughing softly. I didn't like the sound of that one bit.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	14. Tyberius Waters' story part 1

_**Disclaimer is on the 1st chapter.**_

* * *

_**Tyberius Water's Past POV:**_

It had started like any other day. Boring as usual. I would have gladly welcomed a war or a large battle right about now. Instead of sitting around listening to annoying old fools talk all day about things I already knew about. Damn it I wanted excitement, even though I should be happy for this era of peace. "Gods above, please send me some kind of sighn from the stars for something better then this!" I begged under my breath. Boy did the gods answer alright. Suddenly the whole castle trembled violently. "I didn't mean litterly!" I snapped with wide eyes.

"Tyberius, what is happening!?" My wife yells in fear her bright blue eyes wide with with fear. Her long red hair pulled back in a braid, wearing a green silk dress and matching shoes.

The trembling stops as I run to the window. I briefly see something of metal disappear deep into the forest before it crashes to the ground. "Ready my stallion!" i yell out making servents jump to command. My wife stares at me in fear.

"Tyberius...do not be a fool...take the guards with you." she begs me.

"Merlinda, I do not need my guards...I can take care of myself. I will not leave the castle unprotected or you. I will return my dear...I swear it."

"Be swift and careful my husband..." She says looking unconvinced.

"This is me we are talking about my love." I said sending her a warm smile before I race out of the room despite the protests.

"That's what I'm worried about Tyberius!" Merlinda yells after my retreating form. i wince. She's angry and i won't hear the end of it when I return. I make a quick stop too grab my sword and sheild. I soon head down too the court yard. My black stallion known as Devil is the fastest and he stands there ready for me. My captain of guards is looking at me with a peircing glare.

"My lord, i do not believe this is wise to go alone."

"Sorry my old friend, but I must do this. Please do not ask." I said firmly.

"Very well my lord, you better come back you brat." he says with a smirk

"I will old man." I said smirking as I get onto Devil's back and make him head for the gates that now lower.

"RESPECT YOUR ELDERS YOU BRATTY LORD!" He yells after me. I laugh as i made Devil run towards the forest in the direction of the crash. My laughter soon fades as i concentrate on the task before me. It takes me a few hours before i reach the crash site.

"What the hell is this?" I ask in shock starring at the large metal craft, that too me reminds me of a ship of some sort. Devil rears up and i cling too his back. "Whoa...easy Devil...easy..." I said calming him as i climb off his back. i tie his reins too a tree. I then make my way down the very steep emnbankment and drop down the last few feet landing in a bush. I then draw out my sword as i approached the ship.

I then wonder how i get in but soon a large opening springs open making me jump back as i raised my sheild and steadied my sword for an ambush or something. However no one comes out, frowning I disappear inside using caution. I soon come into a room where 13 metal giants with glowing blue eyes turn too look at me.

"By the hells of Tiamat the dragon queen..." I whispear in disbelief. Fear grips my heart but i do not act on it. The beings make weird sounds that i do not understand. "I'm sorry but I do not understand what you are saying." I said lowering my shield and sword.

Soon a beam of light travels up and down my form. i blink in confusion. "Can you understand us now young organic?" the being asks me.

"Yes...my name is Tyberius Waters Lord of Waters Castle of kingdom of Ventos." I said.

"so you are a prime..."

"I guess...I'm not really sure what-"

"You are a prime...Tyberius...the matrix calls out towards you."

"Matrix?" I asked.

"We shall choose your bloodline Tyberius."

"My bloodline?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes...we will give you our mark...The mark of the 13 primes...for you will be the down fall of our greatest mistake that we should have never created. The fate of the universe will rest on your families shoulders. Will gey you the key so that the great beast Trigoniacron can never be relased. He have also hidden the song and the flute of primus...already." They say softly. They then tell me more of what is too come and how a sacrafice will be needed as a innocent life who is willing must be taken to give a prime the power to stop Trigoniacron. He warns me what this great beast can do and how the beast was born from the blood of this unicron and that of primus.

"I will accept the responisiblity of this task you are bestowing upon me and my bloodline. Why I am agreeing to this i wish I knew but for whatever reason i know you can all be trusted." I said as i place down my sword and sheild.

"I should warn you this will hurt Tyberius." A female being says.

"I can handle it." I said firmly. The next part happens so fast I can not remember. I scream in pain as i clutch my left shoulder. the pain is unbearable as I hear a hellish voice screaming in rage and swearing for revenge echoing in my head. I scream until my voice goes raw as i taste blood in my mouth breifly before the pain slowly fades away.

"We warned you fleshy it would hurt."

"Okay okay...so i didn't believe it would hurt that badly." i said glarring at the being that said that. A young metal being enters the room. He seems too be a kid, I think but in a giant like way.

"I am Alpha Trion...Tyberius Prime. Here is the key...guard this with your life." The being said as something so large suddenly transforms and shrinks down too something i can hold.

I take it slowly and look at it. "Wow... and I promise." i said slowly.

"Your family will age much slower then normal organics...be prepared for that Tyberius." Alpha said.

"Noted..." I said as i loop the key onto my gold chain.

"Take care organic...for you are now a prime...the bearer of the mark." The beings said.

"Right and you guys aswell... hey my sheild is different.' I said looking a red metal face like desighn in the shield and it was on my sword.

"call them a gift young human...they aren't your normal weapons." the female said smiling.

"Thank you..." I said before I then turn and leave the ship. Once i leave the metal craft, the doors close behind me as i move away from the ship. I climb up the steep embankment back too where my stallion is waiting for me. Once I reach Devil I turned too look at the metal ship. Only to watch it as the ship takes off into the skies and dissappear. "A prime...trigoniacron." I frown at that. The mark on my arm throbs. _Well I hope my blood line can forgive me for this...I needed exciment and i sure got it..._ I think as i head back to the castle. I get there and my wife is furious. _Maybe i should have asked the 13 to take me with them to avoid my angry pissed off wife that resembles a dragon._

"Now dear..."

"DON'T EVEN TRY IT! WE ARE HAVING THIS ARGUMENT AS OF RIGHT NOW!" She yells as she grabs me by my ear making yell in pain as she drags me too our chambers so she can scream at me. Believe me. I think the mark was painless compaired too my wife's grip on my ear as she drags me out of the room. The captain of guards is laughing at me.

"Never anger a female dragon, my lord." he calls after me.

* * *

_**Draco's POV:**_

I wake with a start as I bolt up right into a sitting position. I wondering what i just saw in my visions, were they Tyberius' memories. That is when Grandma enters the room. "Didn't you here me calling? Dinner is ready." Grandma asks me.

"I was sort of distracted, sorry." I said.

"It's fine...now come down stairs before your dinner gets cold." she says as she leaves the room.

I look at the book where the book is open. An old map of the kingdom of ventos is neatly folded in the book. I sighed. This is going to be a mess. how was I suppose too locate these items? Do I really have to drag the Autobots into this mess my ansestor dragged his bloodline into? I shake my head no. They have enough problems as it is. I get up and brush the dust off me. I close the trunk, before i place my lock picking kit back into my messenger bag, I take the large book with me and leave the room. This has been one very long and confusing day.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	15. Secrets and dealing with a angry Dragon

_**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**_

* * *

_**Draco's POV:**_

I placed my messenger bag and the book on my bed before I head down stairs for dinner. Dinner goes by slowly in uneasy silence. "So uh what's this about my mom coming to visit?" i asked breaking the silence as i reach for my glass of water.

"She be arriving here sometime this week too see you...also Draco...there is something you need to know as well about this visit...Your mother is also bringing her Fiancee with her...His name is Silas." Grandma says making me choke on my glass of water. I nearly spray it out of my mouth but i manage not do so. I place the glass down and move my hand away from it.

"SAY WHAT!?" I yell in anger, shock and disbelief. Red hot anger surges though me.

"Draco calm down...I'm not happy about this-" grandma started until the glass cup trembles violently before shattering, spilling water all over the table. She looks annoyed but calmed like she seen this before. "Either...however it still doesn't change the fact your mom's coming to visit." She continues. I blinked in confusion and my anger subsides for now.

"H-how did that happen?" I asked nervously. For some reason or another I think I somehow broke the glass cup without touching it. It couldn't be possible right?

"I'm not surprised, Draco." Grandma says softly with a sigh. Seeing my confused look grandma raises an eye brow at me. "You mean you don't remember?"

"Remember what?" I asked looking at her. Grandma sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose as though she she is counting backwards from ten before she lowers her hand.

"Draco, you use too do that alot when you younger. The one thing that made the Waters family so mysterious, was because they all had strong psychic powers, and did things that can't be psycically exsplained or even understood. Your father use too make things shatter or exsplode when ever he was furious, hell he even broke a metal safe when he punched it. It dented the metal safe but it shatter the fire proof brick behind the 3 inches thick metal, without breaking his hand, in front of several eye witnesses. Your grandfather somehow supposing ran straight through a brick wall at a dead run, in front of three people. Though those three people who saw your grandfather run through a brick wall, were always drinking with your grandfather, they could have been drunk or seeing things. Anyways the point is your powers only appear when you absoultly need those abilities or when your at your breaking point. Hell you even sent your mother flying across the room with out touching her, when she went too slap you, thinking it was your fault she was getting a devorce, that was the only time you used you gift in front of your father and me. Since that day you hardly ever used your gift." Grandma said slowly.

"I guess slow aging is one of the abilities then?" I asked frowning. So i really did shatter the cup without touching it.

"Yes...that would be correct some how that passes over to who ever you marry as well." Grandma says softly.

"Did you er...tell Optimus about the psychic powers thing or slow aging?" I asked.

"No...I thought it would be fun for them too learn for themselves." Grandma said with a smile.

"Any more secrets i should be aware of?" I ask in annoyance as I get up too clean up the broken glass and mop up the water that was on the table. Grandma give me a look but says nothing.

"Not at the moment." Grandma said. I can't help but feel like she's holding information from me but i say nothing since I too am with holding information. The rest of night goes by without incident. Well if you don't count the fact that i accidently stepped on the cat's tail. Besides the incident when I gave Hades a walk.

You see when Hades noticed Optimus's vechichle mode sitting in the drive way he insteantly raised his fur, ears pulled back and fangs bearing. Hades growled and snarled at Optimus' vechichle form like it was a threat. Hades never once acted like too any vechichle, i guess he knew Optimus wasn't what he appeared to be. The next thing i knew hades lundged forward causing me to fall foreward due to his sheer strength and the leash slipped from my hand from disbelief, since he had never acted like this before and I was in shock. I can normally hold Hades back, not when i'm taken off guard like I was. Hades charged at Optimus, he even tried too attack Optimus' tires with his fangs but i had jumped to my feet, grabbing Hades collar and pulling him away with some difficulty. His jaws snapped rather close too Optimus front wheel.

I swore i heared optimus laughing at me as i was trying to deal with the over protective watch dog of the family. Very friendly mush ball however if there is something about you he doesn't trust or like, all i can say is i hope you can run very fast so you don't become lunch. After the walking incident I had gone to my room to do my home work. I placed the rather large book of my ansestors into my messenger bag as well. Hey it gave me, something to do in my free time.

However in the morning after i get ready for school. Optimus was still sitting in the driveway, ready to give me a lift too school. Sighing in annoyance, I give in reluctantly, and let optimus take me too school. I am normally happy to just walk to school. Except for when it is raining or snowing then I gladly accept a ride to school. I always been like that. "Did you sleep well?" Optimus asks me.

"Kind of." I said as we fall into silence.

"Your grandma told me about your father." Optimus said making me stiffen. "Draco...it wasn't your fault..."

"Back off, Optimus." I snapped feeling anger rise inside me. Not a good way too start the day. You don't mension my father to me first thing in the morning, since it brings up those memories of what happened. Memories I'm trying too forget but those images just play consteantly inside my head, like broken record player. Especially the image of my father's fear filled eyes before they rolled up into his head before he lost conciousness. "Just pull over." I snap and he does. I then get out and I start walking quickly. i'm now in rather fowl mood. He follows slowly beside me, I think he knows he hit the wrong subject with me.

I feel guilty for snapping at Optimus, however right now, I really didn't want too deal with any appologies. I reach the school Jack, Miko and Raf notice me and they flinch when they saw my angry look. "I guess the conversation with her gram didn't go over well." Raf said.

"It might be something else as well." Jack said.

"Hey what's vince doing?" Miko asked in confusion.

I didn't even see vince when he approached me, since i was so angry, that is when his fist slams into my face causing me too hit the ground hard. I taste blood in my mouth, the corner of my lip is split and my nose is bleeding badly but not broken or fractured. If I wasn't in a fowl mood before...I sure as hell was now. Damn it that hurt! I made no sound since I was use too being in fights and I knew how too block pain up to a point.

"DRACO!" Jack, Miko and Raf yell in alarm as they run over to me and Vince. I sit up slowly and hold my face. Oh this just royally pissed me off. I open an eye and glare muderously at Vince who stands there smirking at me. He's asking for a trip to the hospital. Despite my pain, I shove it away as i let my anger take over fully.

"That's for yesterday bitch." He sneers at me in amusement.

"Vince, you-" Jack started but he fell silent when he heared me snarl. He looked down at me and i saw pure fear in his eyes because of my exspression. Miko and raf were also afraid of me at the moment.

I had snarled in pure rage, almost making the perfect image of wrath itself, as i jump too my feet. My right hand makes a fist, and I swing it at Vince's face. I force all of my strength into it as my fist makes contact with his face with enough force you can hear his nose make a loud sicken crunch sound at the same time as his jaw snaps. His eyes widen in pain as he cries out in pain, he staggers backwards. I don't give him time too recover as I kick outwards nailing him hard across the ribs with enough force you could hear his ribs crack under the force. He hits the ground hard screaming, crying in pain, and even gasping for air.

I stand there with blood running down my face from where he punched me. I would be looking like a racoon for a while, since I know for a fact i was going to end up with two black eyes. I would have lundged at Vince again however Jack quickly grabs me and is now holding me back, i was snarling and almost bearing my fangs in animal like way similiar too that of a wolf, almost closely resenbling a pissed off demon from hell, or even like a very pissed off dragon. i could be rather scary at times and this was one of those times. He is yelling at me to calm down and to let it go. Due how angry I am, I'm not in the mood too listen or even take advice. I was out for blood.

"Let me go, Jackson!" I snarled at him in rage as i stuggle too break free from him so i could go after the injured jerk. I really don't want too hurt Jack, Miko or Raf but due to how angry I am, all reasoning has left me.

"No, Draco! Calm down...you're not like this!" Jack yells as he is struggling to hold me back. I was alot stronger then I appeared to be.

"Jack, let her go before she attacks you." Miko said looking concerned for jack and even for me.

"So she can kill Vince!?" Jack snaps at her, that is when I finally break free from Jack. I turn to face him with an angry glare on my face, Jack takes a step back out of nervousness and he is prepared too block any attack if i went after him. Raf is just starring is disbelief at what happened, he also looks worried about me as well as Jack. However the mood I am in, i just want to be left alone right now. I then snarled at them, and stormed inside the school making fellow classmates as well as school mates jump too the side to get away from me. I hear someone getting the principal, and the nurse for Vince. I'm also in big trouble, since I most likely just put vince in the hospital. Serves him right but i will never hear the end of this from my grandmother.

I dissappear into the girl's bathroom and lock the door behind me. I then yell in rage, making the over head lights shatter, causing the glass too come crashing down too the floor, and even the mirror shattered. I take a calming breath or two as I walk over too the sink as i grip the edges of it. I feel dizzy and my mark is hurting slightly not as bad as it had ben but it is irritated. Once I calm down the mark stops hurting. I then look up slowly at my reflection. I look like hell at the moment, however for a fleeting moment I see the image of my father looking disappointed in me, as though he's standing right behind me. My heart clenches in pain as I swiftly turn around and yet no one is there. I feel tears forming in my eyes and yet i manage too hold them back from falling. I then look back at the mirror, his ghostly image is no longer there, and I turn on the sink too clean the blood off my face.

"Draco Waters, please report to the Principal's office imediately." The intercom says as it repeats itself. I sigh as I leave the rest room as I then head too my principal's office.

The principal looks at me and frowns. "Sit down Miss Waters." The principal said looking at me. He is not happy. I sit down however I see optimus vechichle sitting there, outside in the parking lot, just as a man in his forty's get out of the vechichle, black hair that almost appears a dark shade of blue, bright blue eyes, a white caucasian, tall six foot six in height, had a very handsome athletic looking form. Wearing a red jacket over a black skin tight shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. He's walking towards the school. Durring this I had sort of tuned out my principal until he raises his voice making me blink. "Miss Waters, did you hear a single word that I just said?!" He snapped.

Before I can answer the secretary opens the door. "Sir...Miss Water's father James is here." The woman said as the man I saw stepped out Optimus enters the room.

"Mr. Waters, do you know what your-"

"My daughter simply defended herself, after the young man known as Vince attacked her. I witnessed the whole thing while I went to park my semi truck. Are you really going to punish her for defending herself?" The man asks in Optimus' voice as his hands lands on my shoulder.

"Not this time, however according to the rules of the school Draco is suspended for a few days...self defence or not. Fighting is not tollerated in this school." The principal said. i narrow my eyes at that and suddenly the principal's window shatters on it's own at the same time his coffice mug shatters spilling hot coffee all over him making yell in pain. Optimus blinks at what happened. "Just take you kid and get her off the school grounds...suspended for two days..." I stand up and optimus nods as he leads me out of the room.

"Draco, I-"

"Forgiven...just don't mension my father around me." I said softly.

"Understood...I will bring you too Ratchet so he can treat your wounds..."

"No offence too Ratchet, but does he know anything about the human body?" I asked Optimus.

"He is still learning." Optimus said in amusement.

"Great so i'm the test lab mouse." I said softly. " My Grandma is going to kill me when she hears i am suspended for two days for putting a bully in the hospital."

"I'll talk to Emily." Optimus said.

"If you're sure Optimus." I said looking unconvinced as Optimus's human like form vanishes as I get into the semi truck. The seat belts wrap around me softly as Optimus pulls out of the drive way and heads for the base. Once at the base, I'm taken insteantly too med bay where Ratchet is scanning me with a frown.

"I suggest Anger management classes."

"Tried that, didn't work." I snapped.

"Appearently the person didn't do their job right...Since you'll be here instead of school...I guess I need to be your anger management teacher." Ratchet said.

"Bad idea Doc. You have the worse temper here then any of us minus Arcee." Wheeljack said only to yell in pain when Arcee smacked him upside the head as Ratchet sent him a glare. I rolled my eyes at this.

"PRIME!" A man's voice yells.

"Whose that?" I asked in annoyance. Why did this voice sound familiar to me?

"Of all days why did he have to come now?" Ratchet groaned. Seeing my confused look Optimus exsplains.

"That is special Agent William Fowler." He answered. I blink at that, now I know i heared that name before, but where though.

Agent fowler enters med bay and sees me. I insteantly reconise him and he reconises me. "YOU!" We both shouted at the same time, with glares on our faces and pointing at each other. Oh yes I knew this man, he's the same person that had to deal with me when I accidently hacked into the Pentagon databases six years ago. I had also kicked him between the legs dropping him to the ground. I got yelled at by my dad and even grounded for that. It was an accident and Fowler totally deserved it, when he threatened to take me away from my parents, I paniced and acted violently.

"You two know each other?" Optimus asked.

"Unfortunately." We both said at the same time sending each other glares.

"You two don't get along?"

"It's not that...Six years ago, she accidently and somehow managed to hack into the Pentagon databases. I was sent to deal with her...i sort of threatened to take her away from her parents and well..."

"I sort of kicked him in place no guy likes to be kicked, causing him to hit the ground in pain. Dad screamed at me and grounded me for six months. I wasn't allowed anywhere near my mother's laptop computer after that. Not my fault a ten year old was able too by pass the security codes and managed to get into those databases." I said looking away.

"We still think it was your mother's fault since there was no way a ten year old should have been able to do that." Fowler said. Also records showed your father had just returned home before the who incident happened. How is your father anyways?" He asked.

All i know is a metal hand of long slenger looking fingers quickly but gently curls around me, lifting me off the ground as the being carries me out of the room. I squirm slightly so i can look at Arcee. "We need to talk." Arcee said in a serious voice looking at me. I nod slowly, as I hear Prime telling fowler about my father's death. Great so i have deal with the one autobot I highly doupts even likes me. I'm still learning how to trust them and i know trust must be earned, however i seriously doubt i can ever gain Arcee's trust out of all the autobots here.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	16. The black widow's plans and a talk

_**Disclaimer is on 1st chapter.**_

* * *

**_Draco's Mother's POV:_**

When I learned my daughter is in Jasper Navada. I snarled in rage. Figures my ex-husband would do something like this just to piss me off. The middle of no where...not in one of large cities where i can use my looks to get what I want. Oh well I'm pretty sure I can still use my looks on the simple folks in the small town in the middle of no where. However i have heared rumors that my ex-husband James, died resently due to a sudden heart attack...Good riddence if you ask me. I could care less about him or my own child.

Now if only his mother, would just kicked the bucket, so I can get custody of the brat...I smile demonically as I look in the mirror, and looked at my reflection. I appear rather young for woman of my age, long dark brown hair and natural brown eyes. I smile at my flawless skin as i put my make up on. I was wearing a skin tight crimson red dress and red high heel shoes.

Silas will be here soon so he can take me to Jasper Navada. I know all about his organization known as M.E.C.H. Since I'm also a member of the organization, I been part of it from the begining. I then growl angrilly. My demonic brat of a daughter almost ruined everything when she used my laptop computer that caused her to hack into the Pentagon's Databases. They up graded the security since that incident. I make a fist and slam it straight down onto the dresser almost spilling my red nail polish since i just got done painting my my long nails. Silas tells me about these fasinating living technology, ooh if i could just get my hands on one of them, I could help my soon to be husband make an army of giant metal titans, so we could rule the world with an iron fist.

I chuckle at the thought and smile warmly in a sinister like way. We could also exsperiment on the brat too see if we can place a human inside of a machine. I giggle insanely at this. I can be paitent woman, when I want to be one. After all if anything happens to Draco's dear grandmother, my ex-mother in law...my daughter's custody rightfully falls to me and Silas, and we can try our exsperiments on her. When Silas and I take over the the word my serverts will handle all the cleaning as they care for the child, Silas and I will one day have.

I'm too important too be bothered with the simple life of a boring old house wife. I soon hear a car pull into a drive way and i look out the window, and I see my soon to be husband pull into the drive way. I have to make sure, my dear soon to be husband has a life insurance on him, so that way if things don't go well between us and if a accident happens to him. I still get money, and i take over M.E.C.H. I grin sinisterly as i grab my red purse and head down strairs to greet him. I walk down the stairs and greet my soon to be husband. He smiles at me and we leave for Jasper Navada. On my back was a tattoo of a black widow spider, since in away I was like one. Bueatiful and deadly.

_Be prepared Draco, because soon you are going to be wishing you were never born._ I Think to myself as I laugh evilly inside my head.

* * *

_**Fowler's POV:**_

I listen as Optimus tell me about his charge as Arcee carried Draco out of the room. For brief second i could have sworn, that I saw a dragon getting ready too attack me, as it was over lapping Draco's body. The kid was intimidating and even scary. I frowned at the news, poor kid really does have family problems. However Optimus informs me that Draco's grandmother Emily also knows about them. He also told me what she wanted, if anything bad ever happens to her, that she wants Optimus as the permeant guardian, and about Draco's mother. I frowned at the mension of Draco's mother.

I only meet Jessie Waters once, and I could tell she was bad news from the start, besides the fact I did some back ground search on the woman. She's been in trouble more then once due to drunk driving, domestic assult, grand theif, and the fact she robbed a place she worked at. James Waters on the other hand was hard working, NAVY officer for the millitary, followed the rules and laws perfectly. His records were squeaky clean, hell not even a traffic ticket in any of his reconds. Draco's record was pretty clean as well despite the fact she accidently hacked into the Pentagon's databases, six years ago.

"I will have talk to Mrs. Waters, and get her too write everything down in a will, Prime...for it to be legal guardian ship if the worse should happen too her. Sure you will be up too taking care of a human child?" I exsplained, truthfully I was curious how Prime would haddle raising a human child.

"I am sure I can manage it Agent fowler." Optimus said confindently.

"Alright then...so this signal the kid's radiating...it's keeps popping up and out of exsistance. She's in danger because of the cons, because of this mysterious signal, and what's causing it?" I asked.

"It is strange agent fowler, since we can not detect why she is radiating this signal, but yes she is in danger because of the Decepticons. However the Waters family has a long history of knowing about our kind according too Emily Waters Draco's grandmother." Optimus exsplained.

"I see...So most likely Draco, would have been dragged into this mess eventually. Because of her families knowelge about you guys." I said.

"Most likely." Optimus said. Ratchet is frowning since he mostly didn't know Draco witnessed her own father die in front of her. I don't think is settling well with any of us.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"There is a chance that Draco's mother Jessie...is most likely marrying Silas." Optimus said grimly.

"WHAT!?" Bulkhead, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Wheeljack and even myself yell as Optimus nods grimly.

"The grandmother could not confirm if it is Colonel Bicep or not..." Optimus said. I groan the poor kid's life really was hell. First her dad dies, has a weird signal that caused the decepticons to go after her, meeting the autobots, and now this?

"So who wants too tell Arcee about all this?" Bulkhead asks nervously. Ratchet, Optimus, Wheeljack and Bumblebee look at Bulkhead as I did. Suddenly Arcee screams for Ratchet as she runs into the room with Draco in her hands who is unconcious. Insteantly i know there is something about this girl, that isn't normal about her.

* * *

_**Arcee's POV:**_

When Optimus arrived at base with Draco. I wasn't surprised. Especially since we saw what happened at the school. I hate too admite it, the kid is deadly when it comes to fighting. In a strange way she reminds me of Optimus when she fights but at the same time it's mixed with Megatron's fighting skills as well as my own. It's kind of unnerving too see a human with fighting skills like that. I'm starting to think she's not entirely human as she appears to be. I'm now put more on edge by her.

She's taken insteantly too med bay where Ratchet is scanning her with a frown. "I suggest Anger management classes." Ratchet tells her. I almost roll my optics at this. I highly doupt it will work on this girl's temper.

"Tried that, didn't work." Draco snapped at Ratchet.

"Appearently the person didn't do their job right...Since you'll be here instead of school...I guess I need to be your anger management teacher." Ratchet said to her with a serious look on his face. I'm not to thrilled about this, but i have no say in this at all. Also this might help us understand this mysterious signal she's radiating, or help the cons locate our base.

"Bad idea Doc. You have the worse temper here then any of us minus Arcee." Wheeljack said only to yell in pain when I smacked him upside the head as Ratchet sent him a glare. Draco rolled her eyes at us. I want too strangle wheeljack for his comment just now, at the same time he almost reminds me of Cliffjumper and that annoys me even worse.

"PRIME!" Fowler's voice yells. I shake my head. Seriously this human has a bad habbit of arriving when we don't want him to show up.

"Whose that?" Draco asked in annoyance.

"Of all days why did he have to come now?" Ratchet groaned. Seeing Draco's confused look Optimus exsplains.

"That is special Agent William Fowler." He answered. She blinks at the information and has a look on her face as though she's trying to remember something.

Agent fowler enters med bay and sees Draco. They seem to reconise each other. "YOU!" they both shouted at the same time, with glares on their faces and pointing at each other.

_Now I am confused, How do they know each other?_ I think silently to my self.

"You two know each other?" Optimus asked voicing everyone's questions.

"Unfortunately." They both said at the same time sending each other glares.

"You two don't get along?" Optimus asked them.

"It's not that...Six years ago, she accidently and somehow managed to hack into the Pentagon databases. I was sent to deal with her...i sort of threatened to take her away from her parents and well..." Fowler said trailing off.

_Why doesn't this surprise me?_ I wonder.

"I sort of kicked him in place no guy likes to be kicked, causing him to hit the ground in pain. Dad screamed at me and grounded me for six months. I wasn't allowed anywhere near my mother's laptop computer after that. Not my fault a ten year old was able too by pass the security codes and managed to get into those databases." Draco said looking away.

"We still think it was your mother's fault since there was no way a ten year old should have been able to do that." Fowler said. Also records showed your father had just returned home before the who incident happened. How is your father anyways?" He asked. That is when I noticed the sudden change in Draco as she snarled and looked ready to attack. Acting quickly I reach out towards her. I then quickly but as gently as possible, make my hand curl around her soft form, lifting her off the ground, before I carry her out of the room. She squirms slightly in my grip so she can look at me.

"We need to talk." I said in a serious voice looking at her. She nods slowly, as we hear Prime telling fowler about her father's death. We are both silent as i take her deep inside the base away from the others so we can talk. I then gently set her down onto the ground. Draco shifts uncomfortibly as she looks up at me.

"So...what did you want to talk about?" She asked me nervously. Can'y say i blame her for being nervous.

"I want to get to know you better." I said slowly. I'm only doing this for Jack, and to rest my own nerves about this girl.

"Did Jack...put you up to this?" She asks me slowly and hesitantly.

"Sort of." i answered her.

"I see...So what do exactly do you want to know about me? Other then the fact, I have a temper like that of a dragon, my family knows a lot about you guys as it holds many secrets that i'm slowly starting to find out besides uncover, a mysterious signal that i keep raditing that appears as well as dissappears, I have family problems, Optimus is my guardian, I have millitary combat training, martail arts and other forms of fighting styles." Draco asks me. I can't help but feel like she's hiding some important information from us but I ignore it for now.

"Anything I guess." I said. Draco looks at me suspiciously but she eventually starts telling me more about her. Surprising we agree on a few things, one of these things is that Miko pluse sugar should not mix together. I still don't fully trust her and I don't think she fully trusts any of us yet either. She's stubborn, that's for sure.

Suddenly Draco hisses in pain gripping her left arm. Insteantly I am concerned for her well being. "Are you alright?" i asked her. She doesn't respond at all, her face pales dramataically to the color of snow, her lips even turned a unhealthy looking shade of blue, and I watch in horror as her eyes roll up into her head as she hits the ground. "Scrap!" I yelled as i reach down and carefully pick her up. I waste no time into rushing her to med bay as she starts twitching frantically in hands.

"RATCHET!" I scream running back into the main room where Optimus and the others are. I watch as Ratchet's optics widen in horror as he runs over too me.

"Arcee, what happened?!" Ratchet demands as I hand him Draco carefully.

"She gripped her left arm hissing in pain and then she just passed out!" I snapped.

* * *

_**Draco's POV:**_

Talking with Arcee wasn't as bad as i feared it would have been. We didn't kill each other, so i believe this went over very well. So Jack put his guardian up to this. We agreed that Miko and sugar do not mix. That is when raw hot pain exsplodes up my left arm making me hiss in pain. "Are you alright?" Arcee asks me in concern. I can not answer as the room suddenly spins as i feel dizzy. I hear Tyberius voice and the sounds of a battle or a feirce fight happening. The smell of blood and even the unsettling feeling of death washes over me. The sounds of swords clashing together, the sound of screams and fire fill my ears. I then hear a unearthly roar of something that is deffinately not human echoes over all the choas. I then loose concoisness completely as i hit the ground.

My last thoughts before i slip away into the visions of the past or what ever is happening echoes in my mind. W_hy is this happening to me? Why couldn't it be Jack, Miko, Raf or one of the Autobots? Why did I have to be the abnormal one of this team?_

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	17. Tyberius Waters' story part 2

_**Disclaimer on 1st chapter. **_

_**Special thanks to everyone who is enjoying the story so far!**_

* * *

_**Ratchet's POV:**_

I looked at Draco who laid there, she was as white as snow, her lips had turned a unhealthy shade of blue, she was twitching as she laid there while she was completely unconcious. I run a few scans over her body and nothing abnormal is showing up on any of my scanners, yet you can clearly see something is wrong. "ratchet, what's wrong with her?" Bulkhead asked.

"I don't know! Nothing abnormal is coming up on my scanners!" i snapped at him. I hear something break and I spin around too see everyone looking at the smoking screen in a scanner i had been using just a few minutes ago.

"How did that exsplode by itself?" Fowler asked.

Suddenly a loud roaring sound that is not normal, suddenly echoes through medbay making the over head lights shatter as equipment goes completely haywire. As quickly as this happened, it soon stopped. We stare at the wall where long jagged claw like marks had tore through the wall. A event not one of us saw, heard or even witnessed.

"By the all spark..." i said looking at the wall.

"What in the name of liberty did that!?" Fowler yells in horror.

"This is a first for us too Fowler." Wheeljack said frowning.

* * *

_**Tyberius ****Waters Past**** POV:**_

A few months after i gain the mark. The kindom of Ventos had gone to war with the Kindom of Terra. I had change the Waters family crest to add the face like desighn that was on my sword and sheild that was gift from the Primes. It was soon on all of my guards armors, weapons and their sheilds held the face like symbol. I had noticed a few things had changed since my encounter with the Primes, I had gained more of stronger leadership, and I was descovering powers i didn't have before and abilities no man or woman ever possessed. When i would lose my temper anything made of glass would shatter, things would exsplode or fly across the room, The flames on the tourches would suddenly grow stronger and increase in size. My wife had noticed this as well.

Merlina is the only one who knows what really happened durring my encounter with the primes. She has seen the metal mark on my arm and would trace it. "My dear husband...You have cursed our blood line...but at what price?" She would question me softly.

"I believe what i am doing is for the best my love." I said softly. She gives me a sad smile.

"In this time of war...you are soon to be a father..."

"Your with child? Our child?" I asked her, i then flinch under the darkest look she give me that resembles that of a very pissed off dragon. Yep it's offical I married a dragon. I then yelp as she smacks me over the head as hard as she can.

"Of course it's yours, my stupid idiot husband!" She yells at me.

"My lord!"

"We have enemies approaching the castle!"

"Merlina...my love please go with the maids and some of my guards and go to the hidden place." I beg her as i place the key around her neck. "Protect our child and protect the key."

"I swear i will my husband but i beg of you too return to me..." She begs of me. I pull her close to me as Igive her a soft kiss. I then pull away and I see tears in her eyes. I fear this will be the last time I will see my dear wife, and never see our child. My oldest friend the captain of guards will be going with my wife. He looks at me and points at me.

"Come back to us Tyberius Waters, you bratty lord."

"You mean Prime. His name is Tyberius Prime now..." My wife says softly.

"In the time of wars and destruction. The waters familly will be known as Prime." I said to my captain of the guards.

"What everyou say Prime, your still a bratty lord." He says. I watch as they leave down the secret passage way. I place my armor on and ready my sword and sheild as I join my guards. Soon the enemy arrives and the battle begins. The air is soon sented with blood and the smell of death. Some of the enemies started fires with in the castle. The sounds of screams, swords clashing, the sound of dying screams and war cries echo in the air. I am even screaming in rage as i fight taking down my enimies. I start using my new gift too blast my enimies away from me.

I get thrown backwards into a wall. I snarl in rage, soon i feel something burn inside me. I give out a inhuman like scream that echoes over the sound of battle that doesn't sound like any creature found here. I soon feel this power inside me take over, fire leaps dances across my skin but does not burn me. I see fear come across my enimies faces, as i lundge foreward, soon blood splatters across the wall, as shadows dances on the wall. A large shadow of a dragon is there tearing men apart. As the fire highlights the moving shadows in a haunting way.

* * *

_**Draco's**_** POV:**

I wake with a start as i bolt up right. "Easy Draco, easy...you are ill." Fowler tells me looking worried. I lay back down and place a hand too my face. I do not understand. Why is happening. My mark is no longer burning but my arm is numb and i feel like I been hit by a car.

"How long have i been out for?"

"A few hours kid...Ratchet and Optimus are talking outside of medbay. Arcee, Bumblebee, bulkhead and wheeljack are on a scouting mission. You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine..." I said. Truthfully i'm far from it. Optimus and ratchet re-enter the room. They look releaved too see I am awake.

"Draco, are you okay?"

"I'm fine...really." I said.

"You aren't fine!" Ratchet snapped at me.

"I have a question...do either of you know of the great beast known as Trigoniacron?" I asked hoping to change the subject. I watched as their optics widen in horror.

"How did you come across that name?" Ratchet demands.

"Visions and it's sort of repeated in my families journal." I said simply.

"It's a cybertronian creature born from the blood of Unicron and that of Primus. A very dangerous creature." Optimus said frowning.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	18. Evil plots and hidden treasure

_**Disclaimer is on 1st chapter.**_

* * *

_**Trigoniacron's**_** POV:**

I can feel the missing half of my powers is slowly awakening once more. Powers those blasted primes took from me to make the mark of the 13 primes. I can hear Starscream celebrating about being the leader the decepticons. I swear if i hear, Hail Lord Starstream ruler of decepticons once more, i'm swear as soon as I'm in my true body once more as well being free, i'm going to eat Starscream! Indejestion or not, I'm going too eat him!

That is when hunger starts to get to me. Energon...I need energon. I soon remember that the idiot, didn't think clearly before he pissed Megatronous, i mean Megatron off, as left the cons to join the autobots, only too mess that plan to hell when he told the female he killed Cliffjumper before going solo. Then he trued joining up with the humans and that caused him too loose his T-cog.

Primus and Unicron both screwed up when they created this idiot. I growl at starscream's stupidity, how the frag has he survived this long? Sheer dumb luck, I bet. There is no way Starscream, can successfully rule over the decepticons let alone be a true leader. I sigh...why of all the bodies i ended up with the idiot of the universe?

I leave the harvenger too track down energon. I use my inner powers too scan for the energon, and soon i began too slash at the cliff side despites Starscream's iritating complaints as I rip sheets of rock apart. Using my powers too enhance Starscreams, strength, sharpness of his claws, and speed. Besides hardening his armor so i don't damage this body while ripping sheets of rock apart. It's hard to concentrate when starscream is yelling every five seconds. I finally locate energon. _**"How did you do**_** that?"** Starscream asks me.

"Idiot...I'm not like your kind...Now be silent...so i can eat. Before I can work on your new t-cog...things would be so much easier if you didn't join those foolish humans." I snarled at him. I just pick up shards of energon as i head back to the harvenger. To begin building this fool a new T-tog so I begin my search for the key.

* * *

_**Arachnid's**__** POV:**_

Where the hell is that Organic Cybertronian. It shouldn't be this hard too locate her. I seen the brat's photograph after all. I growl in fustration. I then force myself to calm down. First i must capture Jack...and then work on a plan to swap jack for the girl. How to this with out drawing attention to my self, so the plan can work...I then smile. I know exactly what must be done.

* * *

_**Megatron's POV:**_

What is taking Arachnid so long...I want that human girl brought to me now! I snarl silently to myself in my chambers. However why do i suddenly feel a sense of danger and deep concern for the traitor known as Starscream. I frown...the stupid fool must have done something stupid if I'm feeling this concerned for my former second in command. Why did this human look so much like Tyberius Prime?! It made no sense...unless...the human is the desendent of him. That must be why she looks so much like him...That has to be it.

* * *

_**Knockout's**** POV:**_

I have Breakdown take out all the scratches and dents from my armor. I dislike Megatron at the moment. I hate it how people mess up my paint job or how they dent my armor. When we get the organic cybertronian, I think I'll ask lord megatron if i can keep her as a cute cuddly pet. I smile sinisterly at that. Breakdown did very lovely cage for her too. That will make her feel right at home and make her as comfortible as possible. I wince when Breakdown finds a tender spot.

"Easy Breakdown! It hurts in that area." I snapped at him.

"Right... sorry about that Knockout." Breakdown said simply. I smile at Breakdown. I can think of a life without Breakdown being here too polosh my armor. I grin with a smile.

* * *

_**Jessie's POV:**_

I sit in the passenger seat as i type on my laptop as Silas is doing the driving. I was running a data program of operation Medussa. I look over the data of these Cybertronians. If only i could get my hands on of them. I growl in fustration. I want one of them, just one of them too test out the medussa program on...dead or alive. I growl in fustration.

"Easy my love, soon we will have what we want."

"I know that dear, however...Program Medussa must be tested soon. I'm itching to try it." I said with a warm smile.

"Be paitent dear...we will use your daughtertoo test the program on...only after we see if we can transfer her mind into a machine and if it succeeds...Option Medussa will be a go."

"I hope it's soon..." I said frowning. "How's project chimera doing?"

"It will be ready soon..." Silas said.

"Good. You have the posion right?"I asked him.

"Of course...I do." Silas said as he reached into his front pocket and pulled out a small red vile for me to see. while he continues driving.

"The undetectable one right?" I ask him.

"You think I'm that crazy?" He asks me with a smirk on his face.

"If course not, my dear...I just wanted to make sure you had the correct one we talked about." I said with a smile. Soon...very soon Project Medussa will take place.

* * *

_**In a unknown**** location in the ruins of a undiscovered castle:**_

In a very large chamber, filled with treasure as far as the eye can see, piles upon piles of unknown riches lay around a marble stone slab in the center of the room of treasure. On the slab lays a body, who appears to be only sleeping, dressed in silver armor and a long crimson red cape. On the armor's chest plate in gold is the face like desighn, a sword and sheild rests neatly on the man's chest, around his neck is long gold chain holding the Key. The dust and webs on the body shows how long this man has been there and it is clear he is not sleeping. However time has not aged the body or damaged it. he is completely untouched by time.

The only way in or out of the chamber is by the watery opening in the floor. The only sorce of light in this room is the burning tourches that have not once gone out or touched by time. The key glows brightly as it starts too tremble violently. In the far shadows the chamber a large metal beast moves and shifts around. It's glowing blue eyes light the darkness in a errie way giving it a more of a frightening appearence.

"So...The day of the Lost profecy is drawing ever closer...I can only pray too Primus that Optimus will be ready for these challenges that lay ahead of him, including the day he must kill a innocent being who is willing to die...in order too save the universe...in order to correct the greatest mistake, that the 13 primes caused..." A female voice echoes in the chambers.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	19. Trouble and a dark secret of Draco

_**Disclaimer is on Chapter 1. **_

_**Special thanks too everyone who is enjoying the story so far!**_

* * *

**_Optimus' POV:_**

I'm confused as too how and why Draco's ancestors would know about Trigoniacron. It would seem there is more to Draco, then what meets the eye. However I do not wish too force Draco too reveal anything she is not yet ready too tell us about. She still does not fully trust us. Then again Emily did warn me that Draco was not someone who liked too drag others into her personal affairs.

Ratchet looks at Draco with a peircing stare. "What exactly are you seeing in your visions or what have your ancestors writen about Trigoniacron?" ratchet asks her.

"I can't really exsplain the vision part...All i know is that Trigoniacron is slowly awakening and I sort of have too find a few objects too stop him..."

"The Mark, The key and the song...The lost profecy of Cybertron." I said slowly with wide optics as fear and dread fills my spark. I can also feel the matrix trembling inside me.

"...I er...sort of know where three of the four obects are at..." She said slowly.

"What three?" Ratchet asks with a frown.

"My mother has the flute of primus...In my great ancestor Tyberius Waters' Castle ruins somewhere amongst all the traps, the key rests there...as for the mark..." Draco said slowly before she took her jacket off and pushed up her sleeve before she reveal a metal symbol fused into her fleash. "I have the mark." That is when ratchet simply crashes too the floor in dead faint making Draco jump in alarm. "Oh gods, I killed the medic!" She screamed.

"More like you made his processor crash...he is not dead, Draco. He simply passed out." I said trying too reassure her that Ratchet is perfectly fine and that he will be okay in a few minutes. This deffiantely exsplained the abnormal signature we were getting from her. "The song is the flute?"

"It's part of it...The song well that's were we come too a little problem." Draco said slowly as she pushes her sleeve down over her left arm.

"What kind of problem?" I asked her.

"What do you know of the profecy?" Draco asked me slowly.

* * *

_**Jack's POV:**_

I can't believe Vince was that crazy too pick a fight with Draco. I also can't believe how strong she was, she didn't even look it. However that anry exspression of hers was like looking into the face of dragon, or a demon ready too rip someone apart, also there was something lerking behind her ruby red eyes something evil and dark. For a brief second I swore i saw errie emerald green slits shinning in her ruby red eyes. i shake my head trying too clear my head. I hear a couple of kids talking about what happened.

"Vince totally had that coming to him. What was he thinking punching her in the face, that she was just going to stand there and let him beat her up?" A girl asked her friends.

"I heared Vince is in the hospital and that Draco is suspended for a few days...It's not fair." A Boy said sighing.

"I know...it's so sad...I think the principal shouldn't have suspended Draco for that. However rules are rules..." Another girl said.

"Did you see the girl's bathroom? The huge mirror is completely smashed and the over lights are completely shattered. Looks like a war zone happened in there." A few girls said. That exsplains why the janitors are all bent out of shape.

"Think Draco did that?" a boy asked them.

"No way. Draco would have needed a ladder to reach those over head lights too shatter them like they were. Let alone that mirror, trust me i tried too smash that mirror and those lights before when Max broke up with me." A girl said.

"I knew that new girl was nothing but trouble. Vince should have had us helped him beat up that witch." One of Vince's friends said making me groan. When Draco comes back she's going too have Vince's goons after her as well let alone vince when he comes back to school and when he is fully healed.

"No way man, I'm not picking a fight with her. Vince is on his own, besides Draco isn't that bad, once you know her...Vince deserved it. If she had let that gone by, i would have attacked Vince in her place." A boy known as Kenny said and that surprised me. Kenny normally likes fighting people, especially if they hurt any of his friends and Vince was one of them. Yet here Kenny was defending Draco.

"Why are you taking that girl's side?" He hissed at Kenny as he looked at him like he was tratior.

"Because I know Draco better then anyone in this school...I went too school with her since preschoool before i moved here four years ago." Kenny growled. "Pick a fight with a dragon, and you're asking for trouble if not a death wish. If any of you stand up for vince for hitting a girl, then I don't think we can be friends any more. I was taught too never hit a girl and anyone who does is lower then dirt. Also I still care for Draco since she was my first friend...I just wish i reconised her sooner."

Kenny then shoves his hands into his pockets and walks away from the stunned look group. He's the same age as Draco, messy brown hair and pale green eyes. He was wearing a blue jean jacket over a red shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. He sees me and frown. Kenny and I only talked once or twice. I didn't know him very well, however he did help me walk home once or twice when ever i got beat up by Vince. I know he helped Raf repair his glasses once or twice becuase of Vince. I have too know more about Draco, and he's my best chance of finding out besides talking too Draco's grandmother.

"Hey kenny...can I ask you some questions?" i asked him.

"Uh sure thing...er your name is Jack right?"

"Yeah my name is Jack."

"Let's go outside and talk since we have lunch right now." Kenny said as I agreed to it. We head outside to talk. "So what's up Jack?"

"Hey kenny what can you tell me about Draco?" I asked nervously. I see Kenny's exspression turn serious.

"What exactly do you want to know about her?" He asked me as he leaned against a wall watching me.

"Anything." I said.

"Look Draco's not what i would call normal. She can do things that can't be exsplained, when ever she's angry she can make things shatter, exsplode, or send things flying across the room without touching anything." Kenny said startling me.

"She what!? Are you saying she has powers?" I asked him.

"Yeah Draco has strong psychic abilities from what i can remember. Her father also had them as well." Kenny said making my eyes widen at that. That would definately exsplain the girl's bathroom that had all the girls freaked out about it.

"Also there was that one incident where she was being chased by a neighbor's vicious junk yard dog...the one she practically scared too death and destroyed a park car." Kenny trailed off.

"What happened?"I asked him.

"The damn mutt broke free from it chain and charged at us. You see Draco, Raven, a few our friends, and myself who lived in the area, were all playing outside, when it happened. We heared the chain snap and heared the dog snarling at us. That was when we all screamed and bolted down the road as it chased us. That was when Draco's fearful exspression hardened into a scowl as she just stoped running." Kenny said slowly as he was remmebring that day. I could see Kenny trembling in what appeared to be fear since his eyes showed it.

"Why the hell did she just stop like that, when a vicious attack dog was after you guys?" I asked in alarm.

"Wish i knew but I don't know. She gripped her head as though she was in pain gritting her teeth as as well. I stopped as did raven, the others continued running. I yelled at Draco and Raven too keep runnning even though Raven was busy asking her if she was okay. That was when I saw the dog was slowly catching up too us, raven saw it as well. We shared horried looks as Draco's hands fell at her sides as her face relaxed. That was when she simply smirked at us with a dark evil twisted exspression her face showing us her fangs. Her eyes appeared to be glowing solid red with green slits in them. Raven and I took back in fear of her, since we didn't understand what was happening. That was when she simply turned away from us too face the mutt. That was when she let out a hellish demonic sounding roar, that caused Raven and I too cover our ears too block out that god awful sound that sent pure fear inside of our hearts. That was when it caused that ghostly image of that horribly looking metal alien like dragon too appear over lapping her body." Kenny said shuddering in fear.

"What happened..." i asked slowly as i felt fear grip my heart just from hearing this.

"The dog skidded to stop as it stared at her as she glared it. Her long hair seemed too stand on end as it swished around her as she snarled. That was when the mutt howled in fear as well as pain like it had been kicked or had it's tail stepped on as it ran back home. She then hissed out a funny sounding name that sound like Trigoncorn or something. Then she made a fist and slamed it against a park car, making the whole passenger side of the park car dent inward like it was hit by a fast moving semi truck, since it completly ripped the whole car part almost like metal claws, had ripped the vechicle apart. Then as quickly as it happened that image of the dragon vanished and Draco was back to her normal self. She looked around in total confusion as though she had no memory of what she did or what had happened. Raven and I have have never questioned or told draco about that day since she had no memory of what happened. We agreed it was for the best so we didn't. Three days after that incident the mutt that chased us died, under mysterious circumstances, like a large unknown animal had torn it apart and ate it." kenny said softly.

My eyes widen in alarm at this. Then i wasn't seeing things when i saw those green slits in her eyes. Trigoniacron...wait Draco said that name before in front of us. Kind of strange how the dog died three days latter. "So uh what killed the dog?"

"They believed it was the local wild life, we had bears, wolves and mountain lions in that area...they figured one of those creatures might have done it." Kenny said as I relaxed.

"Thanks for telling me this Kenny."

"No problem. just don't tell anyone what i mensioned...I don't think it's any of their business to know about her abilities okay?"

"I agree..." I said making kenny smile at me before he left. I frowned as I was in my own thoughts. I saw miko and raf standing there looking horrified and just as surprised as I was about this. "How much did you-"

"We heared the whole story Jack..." Miko said looking concerned.

"Jack, what if this Trigoniacron draco mensioned...is somehow apart of her...and that's what causing the signal the bots are detecting?" Raf asked me.

"I don't know...but how can something cybertronian be inside of a human? I think we should keep this too ourselves for now, unless something changes...then we tell the autobots about this." I said.

"Why is Draco the lucky one that has the cool kick ass powers and abilities?" Miko complains causing raf and I too stare at her like she grew a second head.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	20. A twenty four hour deal

_**Disclaimer is on chapter 1.**_

* * *

_**Draco's POV:**_

"The song is where?" Optimus asked me in confusion. I can't blame him for asking me that.

"The song is located inside the heart that no loner beats. Like i said we have a small problem as too where too locate the song." I said. I chose too tell them about this including about the mark of the 13 primes. With all the other crazyiness happening with me, I might as well drag them into this mess anyways, since this is sort of their fault anyways for this mess.

Optimus sighs and Ratchet is slowly coming around. I was really woried I killed the medic by the news of this. Thankfully I didn't but still that was unnerving. Ratchet sits up slowly. "By the all spark...why didn't you tell us this sooner!?'

"Maybe because I had idea how too exsplain it, and the fact i still don't fully trust you guys! I just meet you guys yesterday for crying out loud."

"ratchet enough...It is important that when the others return that we locate the key, and the flute of Primus...and the song. Before the decepticons learn of the lost profecy of cybertron." Optimus said.

"A profecy which no one really knows anything about, except by rumors." ratchet said. "Only Tyberius Prime knew anything about the profecy...he was the only organic Prime ever recordered in the hall of records...I hate too say it but now thinking back on the image of Tyberius prime, Draco does look alot like him..."

"You mean Tyberius Waters...He was a human Prime...only in the time of war or destruction was his suppose to be called Prime same with his desendents." I said bitterly only for them too look at me. "Visions of my ancestor showed me that little conversation. So stop looking at me like i'm crazy or if I grew a second head. Yeah tyberius Prime was my ancestor and don't you dare crash again ratchet!"

* * *

_**Arachnid's POV:**_

I smile when I spot Arcee with her human charge. Time too spring my plan into motion. I fly staright down and start firing at her. She skids too stop to let Jack off and transforms. I waist no time in transforming as well. "ARACHNID!" Arcee snarls at me as she fires at me. i dodge her attacks and snarl at her.

"Sorry Arcee, but i have no time to play with you." I snarl as i fire a web at her pinning her too a wall as I go after jack and capture him quickly.

"Let me go!" Jack yells.

"JACK!" Arcee yelled in horror as she struggles against the webs. I don't have much time before Bulkhead and Bumblebee arrive with their human charges as well..

"Arcee, if you want your human back in one peice completely unharmed. I'm willing too trade him for the girl who happens to be the organic cybertronian. She's the only one we want." I snarl at her.

"Leave Draco out of this!" Jack snarls at me at the same time Arcee did.

"Remember Arcee...all i want is Draco and I will give you back Jack completely alive and unharmed in our little trade...You have twenty four hours." I snarled before i transform and take off with jack.

"JACK!" Arcee yells in angish as I secretly smile. Part 1 of my plan is in motion and not a second too soon since I see Bulkhead, and Bumblebee arrive too help her.

"What do want with Draco."

"None of your concern Jack...for Now I need you alive and unharmed. Knowing Arcee she will accept the trade."

"No she wont...Optimus wont either." Jack snarls at me.

"For your sake they better...accept my deal. Also I believe your friend Draco, will willingly surrender herself too save you...am I right?" I asked. Jack falls silent and I can't help but smile.

* * *

_**Arcee's POV:**_

I glare angrilly after Arachnid's vechichle form as Bulkhead and Bumblebee let there humans out so they can get me out of this web. "Where's Jack?" Raf asked.

"Arachnid took him...She wants Draco...She's willing to trade jack, safe and unharmed for Draco. We have twenty four hours too decide what to do." Arcee growled.

"Do you think the cons know about Draco having strong psychic powers?" Miko asked.

"WHAT!?" Bulkhead, Bumblebee and myself yelled in disbelief.

"We found out from someone who knew Draco since preschool...long story." raf said as Miko looks uneasy.

"We'll talk about this when we get too base, and with Draco." I growl in anger and fear for my partner. "Ratchet I need a ground bridge now!" I snap though the comlink.

* * *

_**Trigoniacron's POV:**_

I finally finish making the damn t-tog. Then i released something that makes me scream in rage at my hard work. I made the wrong model of the t-tog...it's too big too place inside this useless skinny femme looking body. "SLAG IT! SCRAP! FRAG!" I started saying bitterly as I throg the t-tog across the room.

_**"Well Slag, that's just great. The great beast of cybertron, failed misarably at making the correct T-tog...what a**** surprise."**_ Starscream chuckles in the far back of the mind.

"SHUT THE FRAG UP STARSCREAM, I'M A LITTLE RUSTY AT THIS, SO NOW SHUT UP!" I scream. I swear i'm going too eat this fool as soon as i am free and in my rightful body. That's a promise. Growling i work on making a smaller t-tog the one this idiot needed.

* * *

_**Draco's Grandmother's POV:**_

I sit at home and sigh as i look at all the bills and papers. I then rub my eyes tiredly after i move off my glassed. What a mess. I then lower my hand and look at a picture of my granddaughter and i frown. I sense danger is fast approaching...I just hope everything will be okay. "In the times of darkness, and war...the waters family will be known as Prime...unleash the hidden powers within the mark and with in the blood line, to unleash the Great beast that guards the song within the heart that no longer beats..." I said repeating the very thing my husband whispeared before he slipped into death. I do not know what this means...but I have a feeling i must write this down and give it too Draco.

The phone rings and I sigh. "Hello waters, residence." I said before my exspresion becomes cold and dark. "Hello...Jessie." I said coldly.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
